Looking Beyond The Image
by DesertSpider
Summary: She's known him since he was little, she knows all about how he covers his emotions with his mask. She's stood by him as he chases the other girls. no matter mow much it hurts her she will always be there for him. After received a call from Pepper she cut her trip short and came to his rescue, now its up to her to show the others how much more he is, than what they see
1. Chapter 1

She looked at him through his glass walls, she was sent here by Pepper, knowing that she was the last resort. "Ms, Higuashi I'm afraid Sir has told me that your override code is no longer usable." Jarvis told her as she stared at the man who was hunched over one of his lab tables, sighing she turned to look at the camera "Jarvis I don't care what he told you, both you and I know that I could get in there without even breaking a sweat, now let me in" she had crossed her arms over her chest while giving the AI an menacing glare. She gave a smile when Jarvis let her in. walking over to Tony she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to spin around and aim a punch to her face, which she easily caught. '"whow there Tony it's just me," she placed both hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at her in the eyes. "Calm down it's just me, okay no one else is here but me." She spoke in a soothing voice which caused him to relax and look at her clearly. Realizing what had happened he quickly picked up his play boy Tony act. "Well hello there Kagome and don't you just look ravishing today." He gave her is mind numbing smile which she was sad to say worked on her better than anyone else. "Cut the crap Tony, Peps is worried so is Rhodes and the rest what's wrong." Crossing her arms she gave him the look that she had given to him a thousand times before, one that meant she would not leave him alone till he told her the truth to what was bothering him. Clearing off a spot on his desk she hopped up and sat down facing him while turning his chair so he was facing her as well. " He's right you know, Capsicle I would just cut the wire because I'm nothing without the suite Kags nothing but a pathetic genius who can't do anything right to save his live, yet the world doesn't know that and thank god for that. I still have nightmares and they are diving Pep away because she can't handle it anymore Kags." She saw the tears shine in his eyes and just leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around him. ' _I'm going to kill that man'_ her thoughts quieted down when Tony wrapped his arms around her. "That's why I'm here Tony to make everything better."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked up the stairs she had just gotten Tony to leave his lab when the call came in that they needed to assemble, that had been two hours ago. And when they got back Jarvis had so kindly informed her that Steve and Tony where hashing it out. _If that man made all the work I've done to help Tony I'm going to make him wish he had stayed frozen,_ she opened the door to the kitchen where she knew they would be. When she entered she saw that Thor was trying to get them to stop and gave a small smile _never thought I would be thankful to a God_ turning to look for the others she saw that Banner was trying to calm himself down so he doesn't Hulk out. Barton was sitting a chair by the counter nursing a head wound, while Romanoff help him with bandaging up, while turning to glare at the two who were arguing. "What the hell is going on here?" walking toward the two who stood in the middle of the room. Steve's was turning red and Tony didn't look any better. The others in the room noticed her and stared at her, _oh that's right they don't know who I am._ Steve did not even notice her as he continued to yell at Tony. Tony who did notice relaxed slightly knowing that he'd have more to worry about with her then the man who stood in front of him.  
"You are no hero Tony so just stay out of our way." Everyone froze when the words came out of Steve's mouth, they all knew that he just crossed a line that you should never cross. "Fine" the words sounded hollow as Tony spoke his eyes showing the pain that only people who were trained to notice would see. Tony turned and walked passed Kagome and headed straight for his lab. Kagome's eyes hardened on Steve,  
"Jarvis Call Pepper tell her that my progress has been halted and that she should stay in Malibu for a few more nights." Her eyes never leaving the man that stood a few feet from her.  
"Would you like me to call anyone else Ms. Higurashi?" everyone in the room was completely silent still trying to process what just happened.  
"yes call Rhode as well, inform him that I may be late for the meeting, thank you Jarvis and get me new override codes sent to my phone please."

"of course Ms. Higurashi." Her phone beep in response. Walking towards the Captain she was that Thor was about to step in front of, turning her glaze on to him "oh that would not be a very wise move macho man," her eyes flashed with the underlining threat that only he as a God would know. He stepped back and allowed her to pass. The others raised their eyebrows at what just happened they had never seen Thor back off so quickly. "You are a complete ass hole Captain." She spat out as she stood in front of him.  
"Ms. I don't know what you are talking about nor do I know who you are but you do not have any knowledge in what just happened-" the cap began to say before he was cut off by a laugh.  
"Oh that's rich Mr. America doesn't like when people stand up to him does he," she broke off as she took a step closer and her eyes flashed pink.  
"Well let me tell you what I know Cap. You just picked up all the work I have done and flushed it down the drain." She saw the look of confusion on his face and laughed, the laugh was filled with pain which made both Romanoff and Barton finch.  
"You didn't know did you, oh that's rich. Tony had been in is lab for two week I just got him out when he got the call now thanks to you. He's going to be down there a lot longer." As if on cue loud music began to play from Tony's lab. With that she spun around and started to walk towards the door that led to the lab, before she stopped and walked over to the archer and his partner.  
"Hawkeye follow me you need to get that wound looked at, Widow if you could be as kind as to help the poor man up and follow me." She started to lead the two to the door, knowing that they'd be making a pit stop at her room before she continued to the lab before she stopped at the sound of Steve's voice.  
"Just who are you." She turned to look over her shoulder giving in a playful smile.  
"oh I'm just someone who cares dearly for our Man of Iron and let me tell you a secret, if you piss me off by hurting him anymore then you already have, Loki will be like a child compared to what I can do." And she led the two assassins away.

She opened the door to her room letting the two enter before she did. She closed the door behind her, she showed them to the table and helped Romanoff set Barton down, she went into the cupboard that sat beside the table and pulled out her medical kit which made the two look at her in question. She gave a soft chuckle  
"I fix Tony and Rhode up more than I would like to, half the time I think they abuse my medical degree." Romanoff gave a soft smile, she had spent enough time with Tony to know that he would do that.  
"How come we've never met you?" Kagome looked up at Romanoff as she sat in front of Barton and removed the make shift bandage that was on his head.  
"You've never met me because I was overseas with Rhode and no I'm not really Military, I just have more experience in the field than the doctors that doesn't meanI can't fight." Romanoff nodded before sitting down and grabbing Clint's hand and watched the girl work. It was a few minutes before she was done fixing up Clint's wound.  
"There he should be fine now you two can stay in here for as long as you like. Oh I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way." She smile as she stood up which surprised the two. Barton smiled at her  
"thanks I just may take you up on that I'm too tired to go back up there, I'm Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanoff" Natasha nodded her head in thinks to Kagome who smile in return.  
"Now I have to go deal with Tony." Kagome turned towards the door and left leaving the two assassins to think about what she said to the Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

She entered the lab and walked over to Tony, who was just sitting at his desk staring at the new Iron Man suite he was making, "Tony…" she spoke softly in a tone she only ever reserved for him. Not that he knew that but she was sure Jarvis did and she knew the AI would keep that secret for her. She sighed when he didn't even acknowledge her and moved over to lean on the table next to him. The music picked up again, playing loud enough to make her wonder how he wasn't deaf yet. They sat in silence for a few moments until she decided that she liked her hearing to much to lose it. "Jarvis turn down the music to a reasonable level please." The music instantly was more bearable "why are you here Kagome" she was surprised at the sound of his voice he had never used such an angry tone with her or even directed it at her. "What do you mean Tony?" her voice was hesitant, she hated how vulnerable he made her feel. He whipped around to face her, his eyes showing the anger that his face hid, "I meant exactly what I said why are you hear. I don't need you here nor do I want you here. Jarvis Kagome has no more need of the override codes that you gave her please change them." Kagome stared at the man before her in shock, he had never acted this way towards her, "Tony I get that you are angry but there is no need for you to take it out on me, I'm your friend." Tony scoffed at the word friend and turned around to face the new addition to the Iron Man family. "Jarvis call Pepper and tell her that Ms. Higrashui has finished what she came here to do."  
"is that all Sir?"  
"No in fact turn the music up I don't want to hear myself think." And the music was back to the volume it was at before she came in to the room.

She stared at Tony's back, unshed tears in her eye. Pulling out her phone, she found the name she was looking for and typed a simple message as best she could with her vision blurred by tears. "If that's what you want I will leave," she shouted over the music.

"Yes that is what I want, I want you to leave the building."

The words hit her like a bullet. "I've given my room to Clint and Natasha so they can rest." With that, she turned and left. She walked passed her room and up to the kitchen. She stood behind the door for a few moments to calm herself down, knowing that everyone was still in the kitchen for it also was the main area. After making sure there was no evidence that she had been crying, she opened the door and walked in. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Noticing that Clint and Natasha had joined the group and that Rhodey was there as well, she gave them a smile that almost slipped when she saw who rushed in to the room.

"Kags you're a miracle worker." Pepper ran up to the girl, gave her. A hug and pulled away to look at her "Pepper how did you get here so fast?"

"Well I was already in the area when I got the first call and I was just about to leave the business meeting when I got the second, thanks so much" the ginger haired woman stated happily before running off to the lab.

Everyone was staring at her once again. "Kages you didn't call her the second time did you." She was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar voice.

"Of course I did why would you ask that Rhodey." She gave him the look that he knew all too well.

"I've known you long enough to know what you do and I read you better than you might think." His voice made her want to break down again but she refused to in front of people she just met. She just smiled her perfect smile and shook her head before turning towards the two assassins.

"You two can stay in my room for however long you need to, I'm giving you my floor that Tony built for me, it has an archery range and a training room for the both of you to use.". She smiled at the two of them and chuckled slightly at the looks on their faces, tuning towards the other three. "Cap your floor is above mine. It has a gym in it for you to work out, Banner yours is a level below mine and has your dream lab in it, Thor yours is above the Cap's and has a fully stocked supply of pop tarts in the kitchen. Jarvis can lead you all to your rooms."  
"Ms. Higurashi I don't think-"

"Jarvis I'm using the override code, I don't care if you refuse to take it I'll use Rhodey's, you will show them to their rooms, we both want the best for Tony, he needs to learn and they need to see."  
"there is no need for the override codes Ms. Higurashi. I am sorry"  
"It's not your fault Jarvis just keep me updated if you can. Well good night to all of you it was nice meeting you.".

With that, she turned to leave with Rhode. Before she got to the door, she stopped and turned around and gave them a broken smile." And Cap, that threat still stands." Afterwards, both her and Rhodey where out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : **OWN NOTHING!**

She sat beside Rhodey as he drove them back to his place, she let the tears reach her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in a car, she wanted to sit in the shower and break down then. They pulled in to the drive way of his home and walked into the house. He turned to her, "Kage's what happened?" seeing that the only reply he was going to get was just the silence as she bowed her head to look at the ground he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder while the other went under her chin to draw her face up to look at him.

"Kagome talk to me." When he saw the tears in her eyes he wanted to go back over to Tony's and punch him in the face. "he told me that I wasn't needed there Rhods, for the first time since we've known each other he yelled at me, he told me to leave." She broke down and Rhode just held her and let her cry. _Damnit Tony you are too blind for someone who is supposed to be a genius._ After a couple hours he had moved them to the couch, he looked down when he no longer felt her shaking, and saw that she was asleep, giving a soft smile he picked her up and carried her in to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, he was getting up to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed his hand, turning to look at her. He saw the desperate look on her face and walked over to the other side of the bed before pulling his uniform off. He lay down on the bed not caring that he was in his boxers and wife beater. Kagome snuggled in to him and he pulled the covers over them. He then turned his head and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep.

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. While rubbing her eyes she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. She smiled as he gave her a mug of coffee and a plate of bacon then leaned back against the counter that was across from her.

"So what are you going to do now?" she looked up at him while taking a sip of her coffee, she closed her eyes "I'm going to do what I promised him I would do and what I will always do, be there in the background keeping the playing field in my favor." She gave him a cheeky smile and he smiled back shaking his head. He put his mug of coffee down before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "I'm going to change then we'll head back to the tower for your stuff how does that sound?" she turned her head to look at him and smiled as the tone of his voice was soft and caring, "yeah that sounds good I want to check Clint's wound as well but I'm stealing the shower so you'll have to wait for it."  
"I covered that while you were sleeping Kage's". With a smile on his face he watched her run to the shower oblivious to what he had said. Shaking his head he walk to his room.

The car the ride to Tony's was quiet. Rhodey knew that she was just putting on a mask, one better than the one that Tony wore. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they pulled up to the tower. Despite what she might think he could see right through her. Sighing quietly, he reluctantly followed her into the building.

The elevator doors opened, causing everyone in the room to look over at them, and much to their surprise Rhodey and Kagome exited the elevator. They walked in to the common area.  
"Ms. Higrashui what are you doing here?" Steve asked they had no expected her to come to the tower today, not after the way she looked last night. Kagome smiled at the tall blond man and walked over to where Clint was sitting, with Natasha.  
"I am here because I left some of my things in my room which I need to grab and I wanted to check on Clint's wound and Rhodey here offered me a ride here." Her voice was pleasant which surprised most of the people around them, the last time she had seen them her voice had been hard. She was peeling back the bandage she had place on his wound when the elevator door opened again. Everyone but Kagome looked over to see who it was.

Kagome could feel Pepper and Tony's aura before the elevator doors had even opened, she continued on with her work on Clint until she realized that she had not brought any bandages,  
"Here you are Ms. Higurashi." Looking up she saw that Banner was standing beside her with a box of bandages, giving him a smile she took what she needed and began to redress Clint's wound all the while feeling Tony's glare on her back.

"There all cleaned up, it should be healed up in a few more day's but if you feel like something's wrong tell Jarvis and he'll call me okay." She gave a pointed look to Clint who nodded slowly. Turning around she walked over to the kitchen to throw the old bandages out when her path was blocked by Tony.  
"Oh hello Tony I didn't realize that you had come up." She forced the cheer into her voice as she side stepped him and continued to head towards her destination.

"Bull shit."

Everyone in the room froze at the hostile sound in Tony's voice, Rhodey and Pepper stopped their conversation as did the rest of the avengers. Kagome paused at the sound of his voice, her back straightened, her old training began to kick in. Placing the bandages on the counter she turned to face him, her eyes hardening.

"Oh and why would that be bull shit?" Tony's eyes flared with annoyance not caring that there were people in the room he walked up to her.

"You knew I was coming up here with Peps before I even told Jarvis to come to this floor so cut the shit." Rhodey took a step closer to the two wanting to be closer in case one of them lost control and threw a punch. The others were confused by what Tony had said, and only Thor knew what he meant.

"You want me to cut the shit fine, I'll cut it, in fact I'll just start being brutally honest from now on." She heard Tony laugh and caught the look Rhodey gave her out of the corner of her eye. Her fists clenched, locking her jaw she refused to throw the first punch. "I have never lied Tony, not to you, Pepper or Rhodey and you know that." Seeing the look in his eyes she knew that he was going to throw the first punch and that It would be a low blow.

"Do I, wow that's weird because I was under the impression that everyone you love has been lied to from day one." Kagome looked at him and walked out of the room, Natasha saw the look on her face and followed after the girl.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled knowing that was a soft subject for Kagome

"What the hell man she has never once lied to you about anything. You need to stop now, before you do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." Rhodey was now in Tony's face. Glaring at the man he called a friend not understanding why he was taking out all his anger on Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Natasha found Kagome looking out one of the large windows that framed the hall way. Surprised by the fact that she had no left the floor but chose to stay so close to the door that lead in to the room where Tony was. She walked up to Kagome, standing beside her. Kagome looked at Natasha out of the corner of her eye. "Why stay Kagome?"

Kagome let out a sigh, "Because no matter how much it hurts or how hard he fights it, he needs someone who is not afraid to get burned." Natasha turned to look at the girl…no woman who stood beside her, "And Pepper can't do that job?"

Kagome gave a slight laugh before looking over at Natasha, "No matter how much I love Peps there one thing that she can't do and that would be letting herself get burned purposely. That and the fact that Tony loves her too much to lash out at her like he did me." Natasha raised an eyebrow at what Kagome said, realizing that it was true. Tony needed someone who was willing to get burned by the genius's silver tongue now more than ever, with Steve staying here things where going to get tense between the two.

Kagome's head turned towards the door when she heard the muffled voices getting louder. Looking over at Natasha who had also turned to look at the door, smiling she gave a light chuckle. "Looks like we need to break it up." Natasha gave a smile and walked to the door with Kagome.

* * *

"Man of Iron you should not lash out at one such as her." Thor's voice broke the glaring match the Rhodey and Tony had started. Thor did not like how his new comrade was treating such a Holy person.

"She can take it Thor, that's why she's here is it not? To take the beating, I'm just putting it to good use." Tony sneered the last part as he looked at Rhodey, who Pepper was currently behind.

"Stark that is no excuse to hurt someone especially one who you consider a friend." Steve rose from where he was sitting to walk over to where Tony stood.

"Cap has a point man she was only here to check on my head wound and get her stuff, she wasn't here to get in to a fight with you." Everyone looked over at Clint not surprised that Banner had move from where he was sitting beside Clint, to the far end of the room to try and calm down. Yet they were surprised to find that Natasha was nowhere near the Hawk let alone in the room. Tony's eyes hardened.

"Wow you haven't even known her for a complete twenty four hours and you're already defending her, do I hear wedding bells in the air Legolas, should we be concerned that Nat is no longer in the room with us?" Clint's eyes widened slightly before narrowing at the man who was across the room. "Watch your tongue Stark."

"Stark you need to apologize to Ms. Higurashi, Clint and Natasha that was uncalled for" Tony just ignored Steve and turned his head to look back at Rhodey with a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "You hear that Rhodey you girls about to be stole from you again, this time by a bird, which is surprising considering how often she consorts with dogs, she could be considered one." Everyone's eyes widened when Rhodey's fist connected with Tony's nose.

Kagome and Natasha walking in just as Tony's fist was flying towards Rhodey, faster than Natasha thought possible, Kagome was in front of Rhodey, everyone froze, Tony's eyes widened as he saw her, no matter how angry he was at her he did not want to hit her with the punch but it was too late to pull back. Kagome caught the fist just inches away from her face, with a smirk she dropped the fist "You didn't think that would actually hit me did you Tony?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **A/U:THIS HAS NOT BEEN POOF READ, AND I AM SORRY FOR ANY OF THE MISTAKES**.

Everyone stood frozen at what they had just seen. All except Rhodey and Pepper for they knew how fast Kagome could move when she wanted to. "You would never be able to land a blow on me Tony, not unless I wanted you to."

Tony's eyes filled with unshed tears as he stared at Kagome and Rhodey who still stood behind her. Kagome gave a sad smile as she walked closer to Tony, and wrapped her arms around him as she saw that his mask was finally falling.

Tony eye's widened as he smelt kagome's hair as she embraced him. Reminding him that she had always been their, he clenched his eyes shut. His arms rising to grab hold of her as he broke down. Silent tears fell down his cheeks to soak in to Kagome's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I've been more of an ass to you then normal." Tony said causing the others to raise their eyebrow, for they had never heard Tony apologize to anyone besides Pepper and even then it was rare. Rhodey gave a slight chuckle at Tony's apology knowing that it was the best that Kagome was going to get from the Play boy. Pepper gave a smile that finally reached her eyes, with her eyes misting over at the sight of the two friends make up.

"Tony, I'm a wall, I can handle you being more then an ass. You need to lash out and I was more than willing to let the person you directed your anger at. So yes I forgive you. But i'm still staying with Rhodey and they are still staying with you, and that is not up for debate." Kagome smiled at the pout on his face as they pulled away, giving him a smile she watched as he made his wired apologies to the rest of the people in the room that he had been an ass to. All except Steve, she found it funny how they tried to stare each other down. snorting to herself she moved into the kitchen to find Tony's stash of booze that he seemed to have on every floor.

Steve was amazed that such a small girl was able to break through to Tony and get him to realize that he was hurting his friends. As well as the fact that she had moved so quickly to intercept the punch that Tony had thrown, feeling bad because he had not even tried to move to stop that from happening. He looked around at the miss match group that surround him, Tony had ordered them Shawarma's as an apology to the who group and now they where waiting for the food while cracking open the whisky.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate, she froze mid bite and pulled out her phone, her heart stopped when she realized that it wasn't her normal phone that was vibrating. Quickly putting the phone that she had taken out away she pulled out the other one, ignoring the looks from Tony and Rhodey, she took a sharp inhale of air as she saw the number that was calling her. Clicking the talk button she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello"

"Run, what ever you do, Miko do not tell them anything..."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

The dial tone rang through her ear as she sat frozen, he hadn't called her since she had first got the phone. Her mind running through all the reasons that would cause the man to call her. The only one that made sense to her was that _**He**_ was back. She could hear the muffled voices of Tony and Rhodey as they tried to ask if she was alright.

Shaking her head she turned to look at Rhodey who sat beside her, she cursed when she realized that her vision was starting to blur with the oncoming panic, "Kagome are you okay?"

Rhodey's voice was full of concern for her, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head not wanting to worry the man any more than she already had. __

Rhodey looked over at Tony as they watched her answer the phone, her reaction causing them both to tense up which caused the other Avengers to tense. They stared at the girl watching her with concern. As they saw her eyes widen, "Kage's what's wrong?" Rhodey was the first to brake the since that they had created, see thing that she gave no indication that she had hear him Tony Joined in. " 'Gome are you okay?" When Tony got no response for her. He looked over at Rhodey in concern. In all the years that they had known her she had never acted this way.

Seeing that she was shaking her head the two knew that something had happened, Rhodey looked at her as she turned her head towards him, and looking in to her eyes he realized that they were slightly unfocused. His fists clenched, knowing that she was probably suffering from a panic attack like she used to.

Tony turned her chair around and kneeled down so he was eye level with her, noticing that she still wasn't focusing her eyes on him he looked over at Rhodey who nodded, before standing up. Tony stood up and reached for Kagome.

Kagome felt her chair turned and tried to focus on who had moved her chair, she could still hear that Thor was asking the others what was going on, while Banner tried to ask if they needed him to look her over. Realizing that something was casing the light to fade she flinched back, it was only when she was picked up that she felt the familiar feeling of the arc reactor against her shoulder that she realized it was Tony. Closing her eyes she tried to convince herself that it was just a prank call and that _**He**_ hadn't found out that she was still alive and well.

Rhodey opened the door to Tony's room, so Tony could place Kagome on the bed, once she was on the bed they turned to leave.

"Stay." They turned around at the sound of her voice, they had never heard her so quiet before, knowing that they couldn't leave her like this they both sat on either side of her and lied down with her in the middle.

"Jarvis would you let Peps know that Kags is fine and that we will be unable to return back to the table."

"Already done Sir."

Clint and Natasha stared at the two males who were walking away with Kagome. Even though they hadn't known her long they both felt that she was like them, hiding from the world that she had seen. Both had noticed that her eyes held the pain of finding out the world had teeth sharper then the blade of a knife. Clint and Natasha looked over at each other with concern knowing that when the girl was back up and running they would pull her aside, and talk to her. With the silent thought running through both their heads they agreed that they wouldn't let this one out of their sight.

Thor tried to figure out why the woman was so frightened. She was of holy blood and should not be so frightened when she had the power to eliminate a God. His eyes widened as he remembered the look in her eyes as she had stopped Tony from hitting the man they call Rhodey. He knew that she should not have been able to move that face even for one such as her. The look in her eyes reminded him of his friends when they came back from a nasty battle, the look was one of a seasoned warrior who had seen two much. He couldn't understand how the girl could see so much, for he knew she was not like his new team mates.

Banner sat quietly at the table knowing from what he had seen, that Kagome was probably having a panic attack, which to him made the most sense after the way she had looked when she had answered the phone, knowing that he wouldn't get any more information or answers he went back to eating.

Steve turned his head to Pepper concerned for the woman, he knew that she was in a relationship with Tony, seeing that she was also worried for the girl, he wondered what he relationship was to these people. And how she knew them, for when he had read Tony's file at S.H.I.L.E.D they had nothing on Kagome, what so ever which concerned him greatly. He decided that he was going to talk to Fury in the morning to see what he knew.

Pepper stared at the three as they walked away, she felt Steve's eyes on her, couldn't help but want to smile the poor man thought that Tony was cheating on her with Kagome, the thought of it made her want to laugh, because she knew for a fact that they saw each other as siblings, and would never cross that line. Returning to the matter at hand he was about to get up and follow the two men when Jarvis spoke.

"Ms. Potts Sir has informed me to tell you that Ms., Higurashi is fine, and they will not be able to rejoin you to finish dinner, as Ms. Higurashi wishes not to remain alone."

Pepper nodded knowing that Kagome would not want to remain alone. "Thank you Jarvis, would you mind telling me what room they are in?"

"They are in Sirs room Ms. Potts"

Nodding her head she turned to the others "Well if you excuse me I'm going to call it a night and I'll see you all in the morning," standing she walked down the hall to where Tony's room was, opening the door she smiled at the sight of the three friends curled up together. Getting two blankets from the closet she threw one over the three. Sitting down in a chair that was beside the bed she curled up after she placed the blanket over her and fell asleep watching over the three.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** **: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 _She was running through the forest, laughing as the others chased her. The sun was soon covered, covering the land in darkness. The sound of laughter soon died and changed to screaming. The fight had started and no one was prepared for it. Soon enough she realized that she had to get him away from the others. She knew what she had to do, to stop him, the others would stop her and she couldn't let that happen. She turned around and broke into a run._

" _Miko you really are pathetic, running away from the fight. You really are nothing like_ _ **her**_ _"_

 _Kagome forced herself not to turn her head and give into his taunt. She felt his power rise and jumped out of the way just in time_ _, as his sword came down just inches from where her head had been just moments before. Seeing that she was nearing another clearing she skidded to a stop and rounded on him._

" _You will not live to see tomorrow Naraku."_

" _Kukuku a copy kill me, you are not even close to_ _ **her**_ _power level."_

 _Her eyes narrowed, fists clenching, pushing some of her power to her feet she shot forward. She had thrown away her bow and arrows, sometime after the start of the battle and now fought with her sword. Naraku shot forward as well he smirked as they got closer, just as her sword pierced his chest and her powers started to eat way at him, he shot a tentacle through her chest and another through her stomach. Her world went black, Narakus dying screams echoing through her head._

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open. She tried to control her breathing when she realized that she was safe, in the future and that Naraku was dead. Kagome tried to bring her hand up to run it over her face but was unable to move it. Confused she looked over to see what was causing her to be unable to move her arm. It was then that she saw that Tony had taken up that side of the bed and had his arm spread over her waist pinning her arm to her side. Noticing another arm her eyes followed it and found that it belonged to Rhodey. Hearing a nose come from beside Tony, she turned her head and noticed that Pepper had fallen asleep in it, most likely after making sure that she was alright.

Kagome felt bad for making them worry, she gave another sigh before she wiggled her way out of the twos grips making sure not to wake them. Standing she walked over to Pepper and pulled the blanket that had fallen down, back up so it covered her. Turning she walked out the door and closed it quietly.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" walking down the hall to where the kitchen was.

"It is 6 am Ms. Higurashi"

Kagome nodded her head before pausing in the hallway. "Is anyone else up?"

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff are up."

"Thanks Jarvis." Resuming her walk to the kitchen, she opened the fridge deciding that she was going to cook breakfast for them as an apology. Not minding that she would only have to cook breakfast again when the others woke.

"Jarvis could you inform, Steve, Clint and Natasha that breakfast is ready if they want it." Bringing the food over to the breakfast bar.

"I have informed them Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you Jarvis"

Sitting down she poured herself some orange juice and began to eat.

Steve was the first to enter the kitchen he was then followed by Clint and Natasha. Both Clint and Natasha took the seats beside Kagome and began to put food on their plates. Steve sat across from them eating silently.

"Wow Kagome this is really good." Clint spat the food that he was chewing on as he spoke. This caused Natasha to lightly smack him on the back of the head not wanting to choke him.

"Thank you Clint, it's an apology for last night."

Steve was about to ask what had caused her to act that way the night before when Thor come into the room.

"AH food Good morn friends and Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and replied to Thor. Her smile grew as he piled up his plate with food.

"This is better than Pop Tarts." This caused Clint's eyes to widen.

"Thank you Thor."

Thor turned his head to Kagome.

"You made this amazing food Lady Kagome. You truly are a good woman." Kagome laughed at Thors comment and looked over at Natasha who was shaking her head.

"Thor must you be so loud in the mornings?" Tony questioned as he walked into the room with Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce trailing behind him. Tony's eyes fell upon the food and smiled.

"Kage's you made breakfast you are amazing" Kagome and Pepper shook their heads at Tony's behavior. While Rhodey and Bruce just sat down and started to serve themselves.

"Yes I made breakfast it's my apology for last night."

Pepper frowned at Kagome and walked over to hug her.

"You do not need to apologize Kagome."

Kagome smiled as the others just nodded. They sat in silence as the rest of the team ate. It was only broken by Jarvis.

"Sir there is a visitor for Ms. Higurashi."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

A/N: sorry for the late update. School has been a real pain with projects and exams.

* * *

Everyone at the table looked at Kagome, who sat there with a confused look on her face. "Jarvis do you mind showing him up to the common room?" Kagome said as she stood up and placed her dishes in the sink before walking towards the common room. Tony and Rhodey were moving to stand as well, but where stopped when Kagome placed her hand on their shoulders pushing them down. "I think I can handle myself just fine with this boys, I'm just going to be in the next room. You'll hear me if I scream." With that she walked away.

Kagome sat on the couch, biting her lip. The thoughts of who it could be kept running through her head, especially after she received the call from _Him_ and had that dream, she was hoping it would not be anyone that would harm her. She was so emerged in her thoughts she did not notice that a tall red haired man came and sat in front of her. The sound of someone chuckling scared her out of her thoughts. Her head shot up at the sound, her eyes widening at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Shippo?"

The man gave a blinding smile at the question "miss me Oka-san?" Kagome shot forwards and threw herself in Shippo's arms. Burring face into his neck, her shoulders started to shake. Her grip on the back of his shirt tightened, so much that her knuckles went white.

Shippo felt the tears hit his neck and could not help but feel guilty. He knew that he should have come to see her, years after the well had closed. But he could not build up the courage to do so after, what happened the last time he saw her. He kept tabs on her though, that was all he could bare to do. But he lost her trail a few years before she went overseas. Hell he had no idea that Sesshomaru, was in contact with her until he received he call from him. He closed his eyes and gave in to the tears as he buried his nose into her neck in hailing her familiar sent.

The two where so wrapped up in their thoughts that they did not notice that Tony, Rhodey and the others had entered the room. Forced by Tony who was letting curiosity take over. They stared at the two for a few moments, all trying to make sense of the two in front of them. Finally Tony decided that it was time for them to be introduced.

The two broke apart after they heard a cough, Kagome turned to look behind her and saw the others, looking at Tony she saw that his eyebrow was raised, sighing she turned to look at Shippo who had an amused look on her face.

"Shippo this is Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper, they are currently my family. And they are Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odison, and Steve Rogers. And um guys this is Shippo, an old friend from when I lived in Japan."

She felt Shippo rest his chin on her shoulder and place a hand on her waist while the other was draped over her shoulder. "I know her quite well, if you catch my drift." This caused Tony and Rhodey to bristle, while Kagome closed her eyes and sighed before elbowing him in the stomach, grabbing his arm before it could leave her shoulder and tossed him over her. He landed with a grown. The others stared at her in shock, all except Tony, Rhodey and Pepper. The three having known her for years and having been in Shippos place, expect Pepper.

"I thought I taught you better than that Shippo, after all these years you decided to act that that baka, and try to stake a non-existent clam on me. You're so lucky I never bothered to learn how to make that necklace." The others watched in amusement as Shippo's eyes widened at the last part before backing away slightly. Kagome sighed "I'm surrounded by children" the girls laughed while Tony and Shippo tried to refuse that statement. Shaking her head she moved to sit down.

"So Shippo what made you come and see dear old me, after all this time. I know it's not a pleaser visit so don't try to lie." She stared him down as he tried to do exactly what she told him not to. Sighing as he realized that he would not be able to lie to her. He sat down across from her.

"I received a phone call from Sesshomaru." He saw her tense when he mentioned the phone call, and sighed now knowing that she got one as well. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

"So I went to check on him…." He cut himself off, the guilt from bringing her into another battle, was eating him up, she already fought, and lost more than anyone in their miss match family, closing his eyes he clenched his fists.

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be bringing you into this. I swore when you left to keep you from this now look at me. I've grown and I'm still unable to keep you from breaking your heart and darkening your soul. I'm pathetic." The others stared at Shippo confused by his words, they looked over at Kagome who had a sad smile on her face before walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. She place her hands on his knees which made him open his eyes and look at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Shippo you where the only one who ever took the time to save my heart. And I thought we discovered that no matter how much one tries to paint me black, they are unable, Kikyo and Kagrua already proved that. You're not pathetic you grew up into the man I've always known you would be, wither I was there to watch you grow or not. And we both know I was brought into this the moment I picked up that bow. Now what happened?"

Thor was amazed that someone had tried to paint such a pure soul black, and was unable to. Everyone can be painted. Tony, Rhodey and Pepper felt for the two in front of them, all knowing little bits from Kagomes past but not the full story. Clint and Natasha found that they were right when they thought that she knew the darkness of the world. Bruce was confused but let it be, he knew that Kagome would tell them what was going on when she was ready. Steve on the other hand was concerned that such a kind woman had been broken.

"The house was a mess, there was blood everywhere. He was taken by **HIM** , how the hell that bastard is still alive I don't know." Kagome inhaled sharply. Her dream last night coming back to her as she ran over every moment of her killing him.

"Sess… was taken how…. He was…. He taught me….. the swords…"

"The swords where gone"

Kagome's eyes widened when Shippo told her the swords where gone,

"Which ones."

"Their fathers Tokgen was still there only Tessaiga and Tensegia where missing…"

Shipp trialed off as he realized Kagome's train of thought.

"You don't think that **He** is trying to get…." Shippo trialed off to frightened to even think that what might happen if **He** got his hands on that sword, even though it happened when he was a child, the hell that sword unleashed still haunted him.

"It's not possible, the only way that sword can come back is if I enter the gates to get it."

Kagome saw Shippo's eyes widen when she told him that, he never knew that she could control the sword, hell he never knew that she even tried. She rocked back on her heals and sat on the floor. She looked over at the others and sighed, knowing that since she knew them they were going to be dragged in as well.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed but Kagome, and Rhodey. Kagome got up and pulled out the whiskey and brought two glasses over. Sitting down she poured each of them a glass.

"Shits about to hit the fan Rhodey. And it's going to be worse than when Loki tried to take over the world." Kagome looked her long-time friend in the eyes, while he downed the drink

"I figured that, you forget I can read you better then you read yourself." He gave a sly smile while he poured himself another glass. He set the bottle down before deciding it was time to bring up something else. "She think you love him like a brother Kage's hell they both think we're doing it." Rhodey tossed back the drink as Kagome played with hers before tossing it back as well.

"I know and I don't want to correct them, it would ruin everything Pep and I have, it would make her question Tony every time he took me away to comfort me, I love her too much to do that to her. And Tony… after what happened in New York that took away any shot I had with him. It only made him surer of his feelings for Pepper. I will always be the wall for him Rhodey and right now think that's better, especially now, because if he where to find out now, when a fight is brewing… I fear the outcome. And Rhodey of course they think where going at it, we have been for years, we both now that we share the same feelings have for years. And right now I'm loving what we have." Kagome smiled before downing another drink and curling in to Rhodey, letting the sleep take hold.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  
A/N I am really sorry for the late update, my inspiration and muse for this story and many of my other stories had left me standing in the dust, but I have found a new inspiration and muse so let's hope it stays.

* * *

Rhodey wrapped an arm around Kagome who was curled into his side sleeping. Resting his other arm on the armrest, he let his hand dangle while holding his drink. Tiling his head back he thought back to the day that he and Kagome first found comfort in each other.

 _Rain was hitting the windows, of Tony's home but no one seamed to notice as Tony was throwing one of his party's. Both he and Kagome watched as Tony danced around the female population, making passes at them and the odd male that stood out.  
"He really does love the attention he gets." He said to Kagome who turned her head to him and nodded before turning around to the bar.  
"Whisky on the rocks." The bartender nodded and started to make her drink. James took a sip of his beer as he watched Tony once again stalk through the crowd like a predator.  
"His next two targets will be the blond girl and the guy that looks strangely like Captain America." Kagome told him as she took a sip from her drink before looking at him. James gave a sigh and shook his head, as he looked out at the floor. Hands clenched as he watched Tony make out with the man.  
"Tell him" his head whipped around to face Kagome, who wasn't even looking at him, instead she was looking as Tony moved to the blond woman.  
"I won't" Kagome turned her head to look at him and raised a brow.  
"Why?"_

" _The same reason you haven't told him." Kagome sighed and knocked the rest of her drink back.  
"We're hopeless James. I mean look at us, we have all been friends since MIT and here we are, pining after the one person who won't ever cross that line with us. Hurts more then I remember." Kagome placed her glass on the table behind her and stood up, turning to James she took the beer out of his hand and dragged him to the floor._

 _As they danced James grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him, leaning down he whispered in her ear.  
"I think we need to enjoy this moment, and forget he's even here, in this area." He felt Kagome nod, giving a smirk he kissed the side of her neck, making his way up to her lips, he gave her a soft kiss before pulling away to look her in the eyes. He trailed his hand along the side of her face before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. James watched as Kagome smiled at him before pulling him in for another kiss. _

_As they fell into bed that night, neither one cared that Tony's name was gasped one or two times by one another. They knew it was likely going to happened, they ignored the feelings of hurt and relished in the way the other made them feel. The way Kagome knew the exact way to make him crazy with just a touch of her finger. The way James knew how to work her up to the point of hysterics before he pushed her over the edge. They way both of them felt loved in each other's arms._

 _As they laid there in each other's arms, Kagome's head resting on his chest, his hand trailing up and down her arm.  
"Hey James"  
James tilted his head down to look at Kagome who was now resting her chin on her arm that was across his chest, making small patterns on his chest with her fingers.  
"Yea Kage's"  
"Do you regret it? Tonight. Will we wake up in the morning and pretend this never happened and go back to pretending we don't hurt." _

_James sat up and pulled Kagome with him, leaning forwards he placed a hand under her chin when she refused to look at him. Bringing her chin up, he smiled before he kissed her. Placing a hand on her cheek and the other moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"No I don't regret tonight, I doubt I ever will, and we won't pretend. We'll keep pretending that we aren't hurt because we need to. But we won't have to pretend alone." James said as looked her in the eye trying to convey that he wasn't lying. Kagome smiled and nodded before pushing him down and claimed on top of him before kissing him._

* * *

The two woke up to the sound of people talking. Kagome saw that Shippo was sitting across from her with a shit eating grin. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes before looking around. Everyone was awake and looking at them. Tony handed Pepper a Twenty causing Kagome to sigh.  
"Really guys what was the bet now?" Rhodey spoke as he moved to sit up, unwrapping his arm from around Kagome's waist.  
"Tony was positive that you guys where not sleeping together. I was positive you were." Kagome sighed before shaking her head. _Of course Tony would bet on our love lives._

Shippo noticed the look of longing in both his mother and the man she was beside. And sighed, knowing that the two probably got together to kill the pain of seeing the one they love with another.  
"Don't give him the speech Tony." Kagome said giving Tony a glare that she meant it, before standing up and walking to the bathroom to get the aftertaste of liquor out of her mouth.

As soon as Kagome was out of the room Rhodey felt Tony's eyes on him as well as Peppers.  
"She told Tony not to but she didn't tell me. You hurt her, James and so help me you will wish that Tony was the one killing you." The others stared at Pepper while Tony smiled and nodded pulling her to his side, pleased with her threat. Shippo could tell that, Pepper had chosen the wrong time to give him the talk.

Rhodey clenched his fists as he listened to Pepper talk about him hurting Kagome as if that was something he would ever do. And snorted causing everyone in the room to look at him, none realizing that Kagome had re-entered the room catching the last bit if Peppers speech. Rhodey smiled a cruel smile as he stood up and walked towards Tony and Pepper.  
"Oh so I'm not allowed to hurt her but you two are, that's rich." He smiled at the looks the two where giving him, ignoring how everyone else in the room tenses with the oncoming argument.  
"James!" everyone turned their heads to where they heard the voice come from to see Kagome.  
"That was not called for and you know it, now stop trying to pick a fight." Kagome said as she gave Rhodey a glare that made him back down and leave the room. Kagome walked over to Tony and Pepper.  
"What did he mean we've hurt you 'Gome?" Kagome wanted to scream at Pepper to open her eyes but instead she did what she always did and gave the woman a smile and shook her head.  
"He didn't mean anything Peps he was probably talking about the other day that's all." She pulled the woman in for a hug, Smiling as she pulled back.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Shippo asked as he watched her walk to the door that lead out of the building, the other's wondered the same thing. Kagome froze and turned to look at Shippo, knowing that he meant her and James and her leaving the building. Giving him a smile she walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
"Saving the hearts of the ones I love." She pulled him in for a hug before, walking back to the door.  
"What about your heart"  
Kagome stopped once more, this time not turning around before she answered.  
"It's not worth saving."  
She left leaving the others stunned as to what they just heard.

* * *

"What happened to Lady Kagome? The sorrow she feels should not be felt by one such as her." Thor was the first to break the silence the loomed over the group as they sat around the coffee table. Thor sat next to Clint and Natasha on the couch, Tony and Pepper sat together on one of the arm chairs. The others where taken up by Bruce and Steve. Shippo sat on the couch that was not occupied. Shippo looked up at the God and smiled.  
"Oh course your kind would sense her power, did they forget about her already? You Gods love to play around with human lives, not caring about if that life gets hurt in the process." Everyone sat in shock as Shippo talked to Thor, who in turn looked confused for a moment before he seemed to register what Shippo had said.  
"She's the…." Thors eyes widened as he came to the conclusion of who Kagome really was.

Shippo smiled as he watched the realization come to Thor. "Yes she is." Thor sat on the edge of the couch.  
"She wasn't painted black?"  
"She can't be"  
"How?"  
"Because she is Kagome. The only one of her kind that doesn't shot before questions. She was shunned because she took me in, traveled with a Halfling, was claimed by a wolf tribe leader, had half her soul ripped out, made friends with people who tried to kill her. It was the same for anyone who met her. She opened her arms and her heart. It didn't matter what you were, what you did. She would love you all the same. She would be a mother, a sister, a friend, a punching bag if it was needed."  
Everyone took in what Shippo was saying. Rhodey had come back into the room before Shippo had started and was sitting on the end of the couch Shippo was on.  
"How?" Thor questioned again trying to understand how such a woman was abandoned by his people.

"The first person she met was Inuyasha he tried to kill her because he thought she was someone else. Then it was me, I stole from them and Kagome refused to let Inuyasha kill me for it. Then it was Miroku who kidnapped her, then Sango who tried to kill Inuyasha. And somewhere before us Sesshomaru tried to kill both her and Inuyasha his brother. The Gods played her so well, making her soul big enough to be ripped in two and still be able to live, but they did not take into count the mind of Inuyasha, and her own will, they had not meant to make her unable to be blacken. And trust me many tired, Kikyo with the constant taunts, Kagura with trying to make her feel worthless. And Inuyasha constantly comparing her to his dead lover Kikyo. She understood that as a human one feels jealousy, pain and all that so it never worked." The others stared at Shippo in shock they never expected that. Thor was visibly shaking, upset that his father had a part in hurting this girl that he called friend. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey already knew most of it but it still shocked them to no extent. Clint and Natasha where only pushed further into their choice of not letting Kagome out of their sights. Bruce sat there feeling bad about how such a bright girl could go through so much. Steve was having a hard time believe Shippo but knew that it was the best thing he was going to get.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the door as she listened to Shippo explain to the God. Holding back the tears that wanted to fall. Sealing herself she turned around and opened the doors ignoring the looks she was receiving.  
"Clint, Natasha, Thor I believe I could use your assistance." This caused Shippos head to whip around to look at her with wide eyes.  
"You're going to get it aren't you"  
Kagome gave him a smile before placing a hand on his cheek.  
"I'd rather retrieve it now than have them kill me and get it."  
Shippo nodded in response to Kagome. The others there where just as confused as they were before.  
"Kag what are you retrieving?"  
Kagome looked at Pepper with a flat look.  
"The Sword of Hell, So'unga"

Shippo stared at his mother trying to wrap his head around what he knew had happened with the sword and to it.  
"When did you ever touch the sword? As far as I knew Inuyasha was the only one who ever touched it since it vanished when his father died."  
Kagome gave a smile. "I grew up on a shrine Shippo that was built around the Tree of Ages, and The Bone Eater Well. The land was called Inuyasha's forest. How do you think I got hold of the sword? My Grandfather would tell me tales of the Shikon every day. I was cleaning out the shed when I found it. Not long after I met Inuyasha that I started to hear the sword calling me."  
Shippo stared at Kagome wide eyed causing her to laugh and ruffle his hair.

"So Inu touched it cuz he liked pointy things"  
Kagome laughed at Shippo being honestly blunt about Inuyasha.  
"Pretty much."  
The two gave a laugh before Kagome turned to the three sitting in the couch across from Shippo.  
"I will need your help if I am to retrieve it." The three looked at her in confusion, which seemed to be a permanent look on their faces when it came to Shippo and Kagome. It was Thor who was the first one to ask what all of them where thinking.  
"What are we to help you do Lady Kagome? If the legend it correct then that sword is in Hell."  
Kagome smiled widely her eyes sparking with mischief. The others shuttered at the thought of what could be going through her head to make her smile like that.  
"That is correct Thor, and that is why I need the help of a God and the two beside you. I need you to make sure I stay on task while Clint and Natasha make sure nothing but us comes through."

Everyone stared at her in shock as she confirmed that the sword was in fact in Hell.  
"If I may, Ms. Higurashi why exactly would you want Clint, Thor and Natasha? And not Me, Iron man and Hulk or even Iron Patriot and Shippo?" Kagome turned to look at Steve with a look that made him wish he hadn't said a word. Shippo snickered under his breath which soon turned into a full blown laugh as Kagome looked at him and shook her head before turning back to Steve.  
"The reason why I need those three is because. One Thor is a God and he can heal faster than you, and his brother's daughter is the keeper of hell, plus I tend to get side tracked when I enter the gates. Cerberus gets excite when he sees me and Hades always manages to make a small conversation longer than it should be. Two Clint and Natasha like to stay on task and not let things distract them. Three Tony and James cannot because I refuse to let them do it, also because I believe that Clint and Natasha would have volunteered anyway. And why I won't let Bruce is because, I don't want to. As for Shippo. I wouldn't let him see it when he was little and that still stands. He's seen enough because of me and I don't want him to see anymore."

Steve stare at Kagome in shock, causing Tony and Shippo to laugh as he had that look on his face every time he talked to Kagome. He looked over to Clint and Natasha who only shrugged and nodded. Shaking his head, he sighed knowing that he was out numbered when it came to Kagome. Standing up he walked out of the room and pulled out his phone and called Furry after a moment of struggle.  
"Furry what can you tell me about a Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Tony watched as Steve left the room, knowing that the man was probably going to call Fury. Sighing as he knew that Pepper wouldn't let him jam the call he crossed his arms and started to prepare for the angry Pirate's visit.

* * *

Kagome, Natasha, Clint and Thor sat in a room that was on her floor. Kagome made sure that Jarvis knew to keep everyone but them off this floor until she said so. She was surprised when he told her that he would refuse the override codes as well. Turning around to look at the two that stood behind her and Thor.  
"Okay once I open the gates, Thor and I will enter. Now I'm telling you this now. Something's that are trying to escape will play on your fears just believe in each other and the faith you have to do your job." She watched as the two nodded, giving a small smile she turned to Thor who nodded, sighing she muttered under her breath in a long forgotten langue and made a small cut on her hand. As the blood hit the floor the gates to hell opened. Kagome and Thor watched through.

* * *

"You've been here before Lady Kagome?" Thor as they walk down what he could only assume was a hallway. The walls where a blazing yellow that blended red, he could hear the screams of the damned even from where they were. The screams where filled with pain. And he could only assume what caused them to do so. Kagome looked at Thor and saw that he was bothered by the screams and sighed. Placing a hand on his arm her eyes flashed. Thor turned his head to Kagome when he felt her hand on his arm. Seeing her eyes flash he was surprised to find that he could no longer hear the screams. Smiling "Thank you Lady Kagome."  
Kagome only nodded her head and continued to walk to where she knew the sword was.

They came to a giant gate that was much bigger than Thor would have imagined. Kagome walked forward and smiled as the ground began to shake. Thor pulled out his Hammer and move to stand in front of Kagome only to stop as he saw a massive three headed dog running at them, only to skid to a stop in front of Kagome who was laughing and petting the creature. Shippos words echoed through his head. ' _It doesn't matter what you are, who you are or what you've done. She will love you all the same and open her arms and her heart.'_ Thor realized just how right the red haired man was.  
Kagome gave a laugh as Cerberus started to lick her cheeks, each head taking turns. Turing her head she looked back at Thor who seemed to be staring at them lost in thought.  
"Thor met Cerberus. He will take us to where So'unga is, won't you boy" Thor watched as the Dog seemed to understand what she was saying and gave a bark in response before the three heads nodded and took off stopping at the door in which it entered from to make sure they followed. Thor and Kagome followed Cerberus though the many hallways that led to where So'unga was. At the end of the hallway was a massive door with a skull on it. Cerberus ignoring the closed door ran into them causing a shout from behind the closed doors to which Kagome laughed.

Kagome moved in front of Thor who raised a brow but did not move in protest. T _hank god he's not like Tony. Tony would have refused me being in front of him even if it was safer that he stayed behind me._ Thor's eyes widened as he looked around the room. It looked like the Asgardian throne room with hits of something else, which he could not place. Kagome laughed at Thors wide eyed look as he looked around the room. It was more of a personal room than the throne room, despite what it looked like. Hades did love to make others fell small when it came to things like this. There where paintings of his siblings around the room. Despite the legends of him and Zeus not getting along it was quite the opposite. Hades loved being the ruler of the underworld because he had more power than Zeus not that he cared about power. He just love to watch people's faces when they realized that they can't hide their sins from him as he judged them. The room had a red couch that was large enough to fit Hulk.  
"Greek, Hades is the Greek God so to remind himself of home he made the room look like it." A voice said from behind them. Thor and Kagome turned around to look at the person behind them. Kagome smiled as she saw the person behind them, Thor was shocked to see a woman that could rival the beauty his mother held. Dressed in a floor length white dress that had a single strap that went over one shoulder and split up the leg to mid- thigh. She also had a gold coloured sash wrapped around her waist the ends dangling down the length of her dress. Her hair was brown like Lady Jane's with brown eyes.

"Persephone. How are you?" Kagome said giving the woman a hug to which, Persephone returned the hug with a smiled on her face. Pulling back Persephone led them over to the couch.  
"I've been well Kagome how about you?"  
"I've been well, it's almost time for you to return home isn't it?"  
Persephone gave a nod with a smile. "Hades shall be here soon. He had to change after Cerberus knocked him in to the wine." Kagome gave a small laugh. Thor let the two females catch up.

"My dear you can go now I can look after them." Their heads turned to see a man who was dressed in a modern black button up shirt with black dress pants. His hair was black and eyes blue. Kagome smiled hugging the man as Persephone left the room. "Hades this is Thor Odin's son." Kagome said to Hades. Thor nodded his head offering his hand to the other God. Who took it and smiled. "I hope you are not like your father. That man can't take a joke." Thor smiled and shook his head which caused Hades to laugh before he said down in front of them.  
"Back so soon Kagome?"  
"Hade's is been three years since I last visited."  
"Time passes so slowly down here."  
"Well it seems to do just fine for your since in fashion."

Hades gave a deep laugh, while Kagome smiled Thor just looked at the two of them and shook his head. Despite what Shippo might think it looks like she still has one God in her corner and now she has him there as well.  
"So Kagome why are you here with the son of Odin?"  
Kagome gave Hades a serious look all signs of the care free girl was gone. Now replaced by one who was hardened to the core. Hades raised his brow at the change in Kagome.  
"I have come for So'unga." Hades blinked at her before snapping his fingers. Causing a sword to appear beside him.  
"Thank god the damn thing was going to get muzzled Kagome." Kagome laughed at Hades which only caused the God to sigh. Thor looked at the sword and wondered how a sword could be muzzled.

"About damn time Woman I was getting tired of being kept here." Thor looked at the sword in shock as he watched it open its eye and look at him. Kagome and Hades laughed at Thors reaction to the sword.  
Kagome walked up to the sword and grabbed it. The room gave a pulse as her power mixed and melded with the swords. Smiling Kagome ran her hand along the hilt of the sword giving the impression that she was petting it. "I'm sorry So'unga it was necessary to leave you here to let the world heal after Inu Baka decided to wake your other side." Hades gave a laugh as he watched the sword glare at Kagome. Even though the damn thing annoyed the Hell out of him, no pun intended the sword was also a great at making him laugh. "Not my fault that mutt wanted me for his own. He should have known that just because I was his father's sword didn't mean that he had the power to balance me. Hell he should have listened to Tessaiga that sword was telling him not to. But no I was just too pointy for him not to touch." Kagome smiled and shook her head at the swords ramblings.  
"Well we have to be off now Hades. I will be back soon though." Hades gave a smile hugged Kagome before turning to Thor. "It was nice to meet the First son of Odin, I am sorry about you brother though."  
Thor nodded and followed Kagome out.

* * *

Clint was laying on the floor while Natasha rested against a wall when Kagome and Thor exited the Gates of Hell Kagome placed the sword along her back and walked over to Clint. The gates vanishing behind them. Leaning over she checked Clint over only to find a few cuts and bruises, walking over to Natasha she found that she was scratched by what looked like claws.  
"So a hell hound tried to come through was that it?"  
"Yeah that mutt was the only one ran back squealing when it realized that bullets hurt like fuck." Clint said from where he was lying on the floor also muttering something about how band aids don't heal bullet holes causing Kagome to smile and laugh "did you just quote Taylor Swift?"  
Clint still lying on the floor turned his head to the side to look at them giving them the most innocent look ever. "No." his response caused her and Natasha to once again laugh. Shaking her head Kagome ran her hand along Natasha's wound she healed it. Natasha smiled at the girl in thanks.  
"Damn woman you bring me out of Hell only to put me on your back, if I was able to I'd beat your ass."

Clint and Natasha looked at Kagome and Thor with a confused look after trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
"I though you went to Hell to retrieve a sword not a person." Clint said looked from Kagome to Thor. Trying to get one of them to say something.  
"I am a sword you fool. If I was a human nothing could stop me…. Well something's could. Like wounds and shit." Kagome laughed as So'unga made a fool of himself. Stepping back she drew the sword to show Clint and Natasha. Both stared at the sword hiding their shock. As it looked at them.  
"Met So'unga the sword of Hell. Don't ever pick him up. Because he will control you and make you try to take over the world." Kagome watched as the three in front of her gave a slow nod of understanding,

They made their way back to the main area of the tower where Jarvis said the others where. Opening the door they walked in only to have Clint and Natasha rush to stand in front of Kagome. Kagome quickly but a sutra on So'unga sending him to her room where it would be safe. A deep voice sounded from the middle of the room where the others where gathered. "Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, Thor please stand aside."

Steve watched in shock as no one moved as Fury had told them to. "No" Fury brow raised in question as he watched his best agents refuse an order. Kagome pushed the three out of the way and stepped forward to meet the man that made everyone tense. Seeing a dark skinned man dressed in a leather floor length jacket with an eye patch over one eye she could see why Tony called him Pirate.

"Ms. Higurashi I suggest you come with us," Kagome sensing that the man was not afraid to use force. Agreed and left the building with him.

* * *

Tony glared at Steve. Pepper was trying to calm Rhodey and him down but was unable to. Natasha walked up to Tony stepping in front of Steve. "What happened?" Tony looked Natasha in the eye and growled. "He called Fury now Kagome is going to be tortured for information." Natasha turned around to look at Steve who looked surprisingly guilty. Clint walked over, placing a hand on Tony and Rhodey's shoulders they watched as both men seemed to calm down. "All I did was ask for information on her."

"Because you thought she was a threat like Loki." Their heads turned to Shippo who stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Steve. "If she comes back and a single hair on her head is harmed or she is broken a little more Odin won't be able to save you." Steve looked at the man in front of him with shock. He hadn't meant for Fury to come to the tower and take Kagome in for questioning, though he knew he should have expected it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N I am sorry for the late update. I have had so little time to write with my job. And my muse has been coming and going. Also I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. My computer, likes to correct my already checked and proofed work. I have no idea why. I think it just hates me.

* * *

Kagome sat at a table, in what looked to be an interrogation room. Director Fury sat in front of her and another Agent stood in front of the door, as if they expected her to make a run for it. Placing her hands on the table she waited for the game they were playing to end. She smiled mentally as Director Fury started to grow annoyed that his game of staying silent until she cracks was not working the way he wanted it to.

"What is your connection to the Avengers?" Director Fury placed his clasped hands on the table. Kagome raised her brow in the question.

"Why does it matter, better yet what is it to you?"

"It matters to me because they are my agents."

"Last I checked Tony, Pepper and Rhodey where not, and I thought that Tony was only a consultant."

Director Fury glared at the girl as she smiled at him, he knew that she had him there. Those three were not his agents and Tony was just a consultant.

"The others are my agents Ms. Higurashi and I want to know what your connection to them is."

"Well I just meet _your agents._ I was at Stark tower because Pepper called me and told me that she needed help with Tony so I came. And before you ask, I have known Tony and Rhodey since M.I.T and I met Pepper when she became Tony's PA. Is that all?" Kagome smirked as she saw the man glare at her harder.

Agent Hill crossed her arms as she took in the girl that Fury as interrogation, the girl seemed to be to calm for one in a situation that she was in. Which put her on edge. She wanted to enter the room and interrogate the girl herself but Fury had told her to stay and watch through the window.

"No it's not, why do we have so little information on you, for one that was in M.I.T why were your high school grades so low? Why do you have so many missed days and ridiculous illnesses on your file?"

Kagome raised a brow at the question. She knew he would bring it up but it still amused her that the illnesses were on her file.

"Well _Director_ Fury, I grew up on a shrine, when I turned fifteen I had shrine duties to do, my grandfather being who he was like to make things up to see what he could get away with. And I got into M.I.T because if you look I was actually really good at school. I just had to make up all the work I missed. Now is that all?"

Fury narrowed his eye at the woman before standing up. Placing his hands behind his back he walked towards the door, turning his head so he could look over his shoulder at Kagome.

"For now yes, but you will be under watch and if there is anything you are hiding I will find out. And Tony won't be able to save you. Nor will the Colonel for that matter." And with that he walked out of the room. To where Agent Hill was, they watched the woman in the room shake her head and run a hand through her hair before she looked over to the window where they were, giving them a wave she walked out of the room to walk back to Stark Tower.

* * *

Everyone in the tower was tense, it was now dark out and Kagome still was not back from being interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony and Rhodey were already planning ways to get Kagome out if she was not back in the next hour, while Clint and Natasha had already formulated a plan to get her. Thor was trying to understand why his father had forsaken Kagome the way he had, and was trying to understand why Captain of all things America had called Director Fury. Bruce and Pepper were making supper for the team, while they waited for Kagome to come back. Steve sat on a chair that was across from Shippo, who was glaring at him. None of them heard the door to the room open.

"Well then so much for a warm welcome." Kagome said shaking all of them out of their thoughts. Shippo ran up to Kagome and checked her over to make sure there wasn't a hair out of place. Seeing how it wasn't just a quick once over she started to shoo him away.

"Relax, I'm fine. Shippo. I am fine." Kagome said as she pushed Shippo back into the room so she could walk over to where Steve sat. Everyone in the room tensed as they did not know what to expect from her.

"Steve" Kagome said in a soft voice causing the man to look up at her. Steve looked up at Kagome and saw that she was smiling at him which confused him.

"I understand why you called me in, you just wanted to make sure your team. No your family was safe, because you don't know me as well as Tony, Pepper or Rhodey so it's understandable. I would have done the same. Now I'm hungry. And stop feeling guilty I don't blame you, and neither should the others, as they would have done the same. Also ignore Shippo his bark is worse than his bite most days." Kagome said causing the others to laugh as they heard Shippo cry out in protest.

The team sat down for dinner. Kagome sat next to Rhodey and Thor. While Rhodey had Clint on his other side. Both he and Kagome were glad that Tony was sitting across from them. They sat in silence for a while until Thor decided to break it.

"Lady Kagome I apologize on my father's behalf for-"

"No Thor don't apologize on his behalf, if you do, then it would mean that he refuses to admit his wrongs and sends someone else to do it for him. The apology you wish to give can only be given by him, not you, Loki or your mother. Although I do appreciate the jester, really I do. But Thor do not ever apologize for someone else's wrong doings for it is their burden to bear and not yours." Kagome said as she gave the God a smile knowing that he did truly mean the apology he was trying to give. Thor smiled and nodded his head, seeing the reason in what she said.

"Agreed Lady Kagome I shall no more apologize on their behalf."

Shaking her head she went back to eating. The others also saw the reason in what she said, although most of them do not apologize for any action that's not their own, except for Tony's.

"Kages did you manage to get what you wanted to from Hell? We didn't see you with it when you came in?" Tony asked as he sat back in his seat, his arm draped around Peppers chair so his arm was around her shoulder. Both she and Rhodey winced slightly at the sight which didn't go unnoticed by Clint and Natasha. Said Assassins shared a look and agreed to corner them later and ask about it.

"I did get it Tony, I just made sure that Fury wouldn't see it. Anyway I am going to bed for the night, it's been a long day I'll show you the sword in the morning." Kagome stood up and left the room. The others stared at her back.

Tony looked at Rhodey who was looking at the food on his plate. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why is she upset Rhodey?"

Rhodey looked up at Tony in shock, the others kept quiet knowing that the fight that was about to happen would be bound to happen around them or when they were gone. Pepper looked over at Rhodey trying to gauge his reaction and saw that he was upset with Tony, more than she had ever seen him before.

Rhodey slowly stood up from his seat, and looked at Tony with narrowed eyes, "I wouldn't know Tony, as I am not her keeper. Just because we happen to be together does not mean I make her tell me what she is doing or think every minute of the day. Kagome is her own person and strong willed at that. If she is upset then she will tell me when she is ready. And I have a few guesses as to why she is, but none of them you need to hear." Rhodey moved around the table so he stood in front of Tony and leaned down so he was looking him in the eyes. "And if you ever try to get any information out of either of us about our relationship or why and when we got together your suit will not be able to save you."

With that James Rhodes walked out of the room. Tony started at the man's back in shock.

"Anyone know what I did to piss him off?" He asked looking around hoping someone would have an idea. Shippo looked at the man and took pity on him for a moment.  
"I believe it was when Pepper insinuated that he would hurt her and you didn't stand up for him by saying that he would never harm her. And he won't seeing as he never has and has been there for her when her heart was breaking into pieces." Shippo spoke as he leaned back in his chair, smiling as everyone turned to look at him in question especially Tony. "Or at least that's I think but I don't know him as well as you do. But I do know Kagome better then you could ever hope to, so I have more insight than you do. Then again I could just be screwing with you and be lying about the whole thing." Shippo shrugged his shoulders and got up, as he left the room he smiled.

* * *

Rhodey found Kagome in her room looking out the window, her arms wrapped around herself. Walking up to her he embraced her from behind. Resting his chin on her shoulder he stared out the window with her. Both lost in their thoughts. They stayed like this for a few hours so lost in their thoughts that they didn't hear the air vent open and close or the door open and shut. It wasn't until a voice rang out that they snapped back into reality.

"We know."

The worlds that were spoken make both Kagome and Rhodey freeze, their eyes widened at the thought of people knowing what they've managed to keep hidden for years.

"Know what?" Kagome hoped it wasn't what she fear it was.

"That you both are in love with two other people. While in love with each other." Clint spoke gauging their reaction, seeing them relax he knew that both he and Natasha were right.

"What Clint was trying to say is that we know you both love Stark." Natasha spoke as she walked forward to stand beside Clint. Both of them noticed how Kagome and Rhodey stiffened at what was said.

Sighing Kagome moved to sit on the bed, Rhodey followed. Natasha and Clint moved to sit on the window seat that was in the room. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kagome broke the silence.

"How long have you known and how did you find out?" Kagome asked, looking at Natasha, she had a feeling that Natasha had found out first and told Clint about her suspicions.

"Well I knew that you and Rhodey are sleeping together when I first saw you two interact. I then i had a suspicion while you were talking about Pepper not being able to let herself get burned. I found out that I was right the night of the phone call, when I saw you three curled up in bed while Pepper was in the chair, though I had no idea that Rhodey loved Tony until Clint told me." Natasha said as she looked at the two in question both seemed relatively shocked that someone had found out that they have feelings for the annoying genius which was not hard to believe. They were good at hiding it.

"Okay I get how _you_ found out about Kagome, being a trained spy and all, no offence. But how did Barton find out about me?" Rhodey asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's knee squeezing it lightly, as to let her know that he was there for her.

"I found out that you and Rhodey are together the same time Nat did. But it wasn't until this morning when we found you and Rhodey curled up sleeping together, and the look of hurt Rhodey has whenever he sees Tony with his arm around Pepper, although most people would assume that he was in love with Pepper and not Tony." Clint told them as he looked at Rhodey, and saw a look of pain that flashed so quickly through his eyes that he was sure that if he wasn't trained to see those things he would have missed it.

Kagome nodded her head, seeing that if those two could see that she loves Tony then Director Fury must have picked up on it as well.

"If you two could pick up on it, do you think that Fury has picked up on it as well?" Kagome voiced her thoughts and noticed that Rhodey must have been thinking the same thing based off the nod of his head.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other with a raised brow and shook their heads. "Na he only met you once and let me tell you, he isn't really into being observant when it comes to Stark's love life." Clint spoke. Kagome and Rhodey relaxed slightly at what Clint said, both realized that it made sense. The man hated Tony too much to pay attention to his love life.

"How long have you two been together?" Clint asked as he thought back to how they both seemed to relax around the other.

"We got together before he met Pepper and took over the company. He was throwing one of his parties, that he used to throw constantly." Rhodey said, with a small smile. "We've been with each other ever since, we know that each of us have feelings for Tony and we know that; that will probably never change nor will he ever see us in that light so we are happy with what we have with the other. But officially it's been five years." Kagome said looking at Rhodey who nodded his head in confirmation. Clint's jaw dropped, Natasha shook her head at Clint, she had figured that the two had been together that long, judging by the way the acted around each other.

Kagome raised her brow at Clint's reaction while Rhodey shook his head, giving a smile as she looked at the two. When Clint saw the smile he froze, he knew the smile, Natasha gives him similar one. "Promise not to tell?"

Natasha raised her brow in turn before nodding her head.

"It's not our place to tell."

"Hey we finally know something that Stark and Fury don't, no way I'm going to spill the beans." Clint said a smile rising on his face, Natasha reached over and smacked him upside the head. Which caused Kagome to laugh at Clint's glare and rubbing of his head.

"Well I'm going to put on a movie you three wish to join me?" Kagome asked as she made her way to where her TV was,

"Sure"

"Oh yes invite the mortals in, let them know the details of your love life. 'we won't tell'. Screw that. If they tell I'll unleash hell. Is what you should have said."

Kagome raised a brow at what So'unga said and shook her head. Rhodey stiffened and looked around not knowing where the voice came from. While Clint and Natasha having met the sword promptly ignored him. Well Natasha did.

"I like you. Kagome I like him." Clint said to Kagome while looking around for the sword. Natasha shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose while Kagome just shook her head. As she watched Rhodey and Clint try to find the sword.

"You think they realize that I have it?"

"No,"

"Those lousy mortals are too dim witted to realize that. What is it with you and dimwits? First the dog, now it's this one?"

Kagome gave a laugh at So'ungas comment, but she froze slightly when he mentioned Inuyasha. Rhodey hearing the voice moved over to where Kagome and Natasha stood. Clint glared at the sword from where he stood behind Rhodey.

"Kages where is the voice coming from."

"I am not a dimwit."

Natasha sighed once more before looking over at Kagome.

"I think it's best if Clint and I leave, we will take a rain check on the movie." Kagome nodded as she watched Natasha drag Clint out of the room. Looking back at Rhodey she moved so So'unga was visible to him.

"Rhodey this is So'unga the sword of hell."

Rhodeys eyes widened when So'ungas eye opened to look at him.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of arguing and sighed. She slowly made her way into the main room to find the rest of the towers inhabitants watching Tony, Steve and surprisingly Rhodey hash it out. Giving another sigh, she ignored everyone trying to tell her to stop and continued to where the coffee machine was, which just happened to be behind the three arguing men. ' _children'_ she thought as she got closer to them.

Rhodey saw her coming and immediately looked behind him and saw the coffee machine and quickly moved so he wasn't in her way. While Tony and Steve just continued completely unaware of what danger may come from getting in her way.

Tony stepped back and heard something shatter as his back hit something soft yet solid. Feeling a glare he slowly turned his head and froze when he saw that he had backed it to Kagome. He looked down to see what had shattered and he gulped. Her coffee cup was now on the floor in pieces, no longer holding the coffee. Slowly looking up at he he turned around and raised his hands, taking a step back he walked into Steve.

"Tony."

"Now Kages, it was an accident, I can make you another cup"

Kagome glared at him as she walked forward, and watched as he side stepped Steve and try walk towards Pepper and Rhodey.

"That was my coffee"

"Let's be reasonable now, it wasn't my fault it was Steve's" Tony said while pointing his finger at Steve, who in turn raised his brow.

Kagome advanced on him and narrowed her eyes. "Oh so you just magically happened to appear in front of me instead of Steve, now Tony let's be reasonable, you walked into me, you made me drop my coffee. You. Tony. Are. Dead."

Tony tried to hide behind Rhodey but he only moved out of the way, causing Tony to hide behind Pepper, who took pity on him and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome it's just coffee get a new cup." Tony looked at the woman like she was insane. And hissed "Pepper you're going to get us killed,"

Kagome stopped and looked at Pepper, Rhodey turned his head to look at the woman beside him as well, the other Avengers having no idea what was going on other than Tony had made Kagome drop her cup, looked on in amusement until they saw Kagome freeze. Shippo quietly made his way to stand closer to his mother, he knew that Pepper may have just said the wrong thing based on the look that was on Kagome's face.

"Really Kagome, I mean it's not like he walked into you on purpose, take a breath and leave him be." Pepper once again said as she looked at Kagome, having no clue what was going on in the woman's head. Tony looked at Pepper and smiled as he realized that Kagome was backing down.

Kagome turned around and walked back to where the broken cup lie on the ground stepping over it she walked out of the room.

Rhodey stared at the two across from him. Unable to grasp what had happened. He had never known the woman to be so blind to what was going on in Kagomes head. usually Pepper was the one who would tell both him and Tony to shut up when they said something wrong, because she was the only one the could read Kaogme almost as well as he could. He looked down at the broken cup that lay on the floor and cringed.

"Pepper, that was the cup her brother gave her." the hollowness of Rhodeys voice made everyone freeze and look at him. Pepper looked down at the shards to conform it herself and gasped when she saw that it was true.

"Oh my god what did i do." Peppers voice was watery as she was close to tears. Tony placed his arm around Pepper and bringing her in for a hug. feeling bad as well.

Rhodey looked at Pepper and Tony and shook his head. "you…. he…. just leave her be for the time being, i think the two of you have done enough." Rhodey turned away from his two friends and started to walk towards the door, looking over at Clint and Natasha, he saw that they were going to follow him as well.

"What the hell is your problem platypus? i mean what have we done enough of?" Tony shouted from his place beside Pepper. Rhodey froze and slowly turned around to look at them. Natasha moved forward but was stopped by Clint who shook his head and pointed to the doorway, causing Natasha to look and find Kaogme.

"You two have done nothing but doubt our relationship with each other, since you found out. It's pathetic really, I mean we've been together for five years and you're only now realizing it. I mean I thought you were a genius Tony. And Pepper I thought you could read Kagome like a book isn't that what you have always said. Yet you've both failed to realize how much you've hurt her. So yes Anthony I have a problem."

The room was dead silent, no one knew how to react to what Rhodey said. Tony stared at the man with wide eyes. He knew that Rhodey was upset, because he called him Anthony. Pepper looked at the ground in shame. Raising her head to apologize she was cut off.

"No I don't want your apology Pepper, so don't give it to me. Nor do I want Tony's. What I want is for you two to get your head out of your asses, this is the real world Pepper, 'I'm Sorry' doesn't fix everything in this world."

Pepper nodded her head, understanding what Rhodey was staying. The room once again lapsed into silence.

"Yes I like this mortal, he's not as dimwitted as he was last night Kagome. Keep him he's better then the Dog. Hell anyone was better as that Baka."

"Still not a Dimwit"

"Well So'unga actually said something smart this time Oka, I think his time in Hell has taught him some smarts."

"Watch it you stupid Kitsune I can still kill you."

"Kagome I really like him."

The room watched in shock as Shippo and Clint had a conversation with a sword. Kagome and Natasha just shook their heads at the two.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

a/n: I know that I have been behind with this story, but I am finally writing this.

* * *

"Where is the sword!?" A man with long black hair and red eyes shouted at the man before him. The man gave a laugh and spat out blood on the floor. "like I would tell the likes of you," the other man growled and punched the man in the stomach. "Just tell me where the sword is and I'll let you go," the man gave a bloody smile "are we getting desperate, Naraku."

* * *

Kagome and Rhodey sat in the kitchen in quiet, Tony and the others had a call to assemble a few minutes ago, Peper had left for a meeting and Shippo left as well. Kagome looked at Rhodey before moving to stand behind him, running her hand along his shoulder and down his chest she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You are losing your temper at Tony more quickly than you have in the past." She spoke softly. Rhodey sighed bowing his head, "I know" Kagome wrapped her arms around Rhodeys waist and hugged him while she kissed his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before Rhodey spoke

"I just can't take him not knowing anymore Kag's, it's killing me, and it kills me even more to know that he won't ever feel the same." Rhodey turned around so Kagome was pulled against his chest. Kagome leaned up and kissed him. "I know Rhodey, you know I feel the same."

Just then the window shattered and Tony slammed into the wall, followed by the rest of the Avengers coming out of the elevator. Kagome and Rhodey let go of each other, Rhodey walked over to Cap while Kagome went to check on Tony. As Kagome was helping Tony up another person came through the window. Kagome Froze when she saw who it was.

The person smiled as he saw who was in the room with the verman he had thrown through the window. "Well this just got interesting wouldn't you say Ka-go-me" Everyone turned to look at Kagome, who was pale, and backing up. "How….." The man gave a dark laugh and ran his fingers through his long black hair. "How am I still alive? simple, you failed. Because you are not **_Her._** " Kagome stopped backing up and narrowed her eyes at the man. Who just laughed at her.

"What do you want." Kagome spit out at the man the others were shocked with how she changed from scared to furious. "I want the sword." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before she took a step forward. Tony reached out to grab her but she pulled her arm away before he could grab her. She raised her right arm and sent out a pulse. The man before her to a step back as he recognized the pulse of energy, his eyes narrowed when he saw a sword appeared in her hand. He quickly recognized it and his eyes widened. "oh this is rich. Pure little Kagome. Holding the sword that could take over the world. Does Loverboy know you have it, Oh wait I killed him didn't I, well does Brother know you have his Daddy's Sword, oh wait I have him to. Better yet are you really able to hold back the nature of that sword I mean, you are just a copy." Kagome bowed her head as she listened to him talk. Everyone stared at Kagome and the man, not understanding how they knew each other or why his words were affecting Kagome the way they were. Kagome's powers started to pulse, Thor widened his eyes and took a step back causing Natasha and Clint to look at him with concern, knowing that Thor was not one to take a step back. The man in front of Kagome also took a step back eyes wide, Natasha caught the flash of fear running through the man's eyes.

Kagome slowly raised her head to look at the man, continued to step back when he saw the flash of pink in her eyes. "I'd advise you to stop talking, less you want a more painful demise Na-Ra-Ku" Kagome said taunting the man with the last part, just like he had done to her. She smirked when she heard him growl at her. Raising her hand she shook her finger at him. "ah ah it's not nice to growl at people." Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome, before he sent one of his tentacles out at her. To which Kagome cut off lazily.

"That dude has tentacles, that's just wrong." Clint said Natasha nodded her head in agreement. Naraku continued to send out tentacles to which Kagome continued to cut off. Suddenly Naraku stopped, and smiled sickly at Kagome who froze. "Remember the Castle Kagome." Kagome when pale once more, her right hand falling to her side limply, Naraku slowly approached her before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Remember the months you spent in there, with me." He backed up with a laugh as she blindly swung So'unga at him. _'Stop falling into his hand Kagome'_ So'unga said to her through their mental link. Naraku continued to laugh as she collapsed "I will not kill you…. I will break you Kagome." Naraku's voice echoed throughout the floor as he vanished.

Natasha was the first one to Kagome, making sure not to touch So'unga as she pulled Kagome in for a hug, she had a feeling on what Naraku said to her and knew that the memories were flowing back to her. Rhodey and Clint came up behind her. "Natasha let's take her to her room." Rhodey said as he knelt down to pick Kagome up. As he stood up he saw a look on Tony's face that made him freeze, feeling Clint's hand on his shoulder he quickly shook his head before continuing to Kagome's room.

Rhodey placed Kagome on her bed and Natasha sat beside her and stroked her hair. "I'm going to go make sure no one gets any ideas to touch the sword." Clint said as he left the room with only a nod as a reply. Rhodey at the end of the bed and started at Kagome. "Tony has feelings for her, the look he gave me" Natasha looked up at Rhodey with soft eyes, she couldn't help but feel bad for both him and Kagome. "I saw the look he gave you, It made me want to slap him, in fact I believe that Clint may do that for the both of us." Natasha said softly.

* * *

 _She looked around, but she couldn't see a thing, the smell of blood was thick in the air. She knew she was not in a place she wanted to be in, reaching her hand out she felt a wall, deciding that it was a good idea to see if she was in a closed space she stood up and walked with her hand along the wall. Her hand hit air and then it hit a metal bar. Her eyes widened she quickly closed her eyes and searched for demonic energy and found it. Letting out a whimper she fell to the floor. She knew where she was. Naraku's castle._

 _She was hanging by her arms blood running down them, her head was tilted back and she let the rare sunlight hit her face. It had been a month.  
_ _She was back in her cell her back was up against the wall her lungs were killing her, it had been four months_

 _It was her seventh month in the castle when she felt it. The door that led into the room she was kept in was kicked in, she saw him walk towards her cell. The door opened she stumbled into his arms and and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sesshomaru"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open, feeling a hand run through her hand she looked up and saw Natasha, who smiled at her. Giving a small smile in return looked to the end of the bed when she felt a hand on her leg, seeing Rhodey she felt tears leave her eyes sitting up she reached out to hug him. Natasha seeing this quietly moved to leave, as she was getting off the bed she felt a tug on her hair turning around she saw Kagome with pleading eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile Natasha sat back on the bed and let Kagome pull her into a hug. Knowing that if Kagome asked anything of her she would not hesitate to do it. Kagome had wormed her way into her heart and she was sure as hell not going to let her leave, or get hurt. And she knew that Clint felt the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: do not own**

A/n: I know that I've been lax on the updating. I am truly sorry. I have had to deal with a lot this year and it has taken a toll on me and my ever vanishing muse. I do plan on updating the following -

Looking beyond the Image  
Living a quarter mile  
The Hidden Friend  
The beast with a heart of gold  
At the midnight hour  
Bound In chains

Also if anyone is interested in tossing ideas at me for new crossovers with Inuyasha feel free to PM me as I have a constant list going and I am looking for new ones that would work. Also this has not been proofed well. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Clint made his way into the kitchen where he knew everyone was still gathered. He had seen the look on Tony's face when Rhodey was carrying Kagome and wanted to punch him, he was sure that Nat had seen it too and wanted to slap him as well. As he neared the kitchen it took everything he had not to burst through the doors and tackle Tony to the ground and beat the shit out of him. The man needed to get his head out of his ass. With a sigh he opened the door, as he came into the room he froze, eyes wide as he saw Tony yelling at So'unga while Thor was trying to defuse the fight.

"What are you trying to say?!"  
"That you're stupid for a human." So'unga said calmly not bothering to match Tony's volume. This caused Clint to snort, causing the others to realize that he had come back.  
"What, you agree with One Eye, Bird Brain?" Tony said with a glare. With a shake of his head he ignored Tony in favour of talking to So'unga.  
"Hey why don't you go to Kage's room, it's idiot free at the moment." With that So'unga vanished but not before calling Tony an idiot.

Bruce sighed in relief that the argument was over. Turning to look at Clint with a concerned glance "How is Kagome, Clint?" Hearing this Thor turned to look at Clint as well.  
"Yes Brother Banner is right How is Lady Kagome Brother Barton?"

Clint smiled at the concern the two had for Kagome and shot a glare at Tony out of the corner of his eye.  
"Kagome was asleep when I left, other then that I don't know,"

Bruce nodded knowing that she would need to wake for them to see if she was alright.

"is Rhodey still with her then" Tony asked with a bite to his words causing Clint to square his shoulders and walk towards him with purpose, bypassing Thor who tried to grab his arm when he saw Clint's hand curl into a fist. Without warning he decked Tony in the jaw, with enough force to knock him on his ass.

Tony rubbed his jaw while he stared up at Clint in shock.  
"What the hell man? Why are you acting like a jealous fool? You have Pepper, is she not enough for you? Do you really want to ruin the friendship you have with James and Kagome because you can't get your head out of your ass? Huh? What if Peps was here and saw the look you gave James as he carried Kagome out of here? What would you have done then? hmmm? " Clint spoke in a stern voice that carried throughout the room, everyone was silently watching the two. Tony's eyes darkened as Clint spoke, gritting his teeth he glared at Clint before speaking.  
"What the Fuck is your problem Barton? What do you care if I mess up a friendship? It's not your problem. And Pepper knows that I love Kagome like a sister so she would not have done anything."

Clint scoffed at the response Tony gave him and crouched down, and grabbed the front of Tony's shirt and pulled him closer, his forehead nearly touching Tony's.  
"You need to get your philosophical genius head out of your tight ass Stark. Or have you been in your ass to long to realize that Nat and I care for Kagome. As for loving Kagome like a sister, I believe you need to re-evaluate your feelings in that area, and your feelings for James for that matter. That look you threw at him when he was taking her to her room, was not one of brotherly love, Stark. That was a look of a jealous man who doesn't know what the fuck he wants. So i suggest you figure out what you want, and figure it out fast. Because at the rate you're going i highly doubt, that Pepper is going to stay blind to what is going on in your head, and that Kagome and James will stick around. So when you do figure out what you want, and it is Pepper then you need to stop giving them false hope, ass." Clints voices was low and threatening, shoving Tony away from him, he stood up.

The room was quiet none wanting to break the tense silence that Clint had created with his "talk" to Tony. They watched as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before turning to leave the room, Clint paused for a moment and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tony. "Think on it." was all he said as he left the room. The others stared at the door in shock as Clint left. After a few moments it was Tony that broke the silence.  
"What the fuck was that. Damn he didn't hold back on that punch." Bruce looked at Tony and shook his head. He could understand where Clint was coming from. But he also knew that Tony was an emotional flat line when it came to his own feelings, and it would take a lot more than Clint's "talk" and punch to make him understand.

Thor frowned at his friend on the ground, he knew that Clint meant well but he couldn't help that feel that he may have made the situation a little bit worse. But he knew that Tony needed the push. Walking over to where Tony sat on the ground he held out his hand and waited for Tony to take it. Tony stared at the hand for a few moments before grabbing it and letting Thor pull him up. Thor smiled and patted his friend on the back. Deciding to keep his views and comments to himself for once. Not wanting to push Tony further.

"Alight now we need to debrief Fury," Steve said from his place beside Bruce, who nodded.  
"I'll go get the others," Bruce said, but was stopped when Thor walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Ah Brother Banner, let me inform the others, Brother Rogers, Stark and you should head to Fury, the others and I will met you there." And with that Thor left the room leaving no room for argument.

* * *

When Clint entered Kagome's room he let a smile grace his face. Natasha had climbed on the bed and was curled up around Kagome, who seemed to have her head buried in her chest, and holding on to Nat for dear life, both of them seemed to be asleep, though he knew better than to believe Nat to be sleeping.

"Jarvis showed me the feed from the kitchen." Rhodey said as he spotted Clint. Who just looked over at Rhodey and tossed him the bottle of water, and sat down on the couch beside the man.  
"How much did he show you?"  
"He started the feed from the moment you walked into the kitchen to the moment you left."

Clint nodded his head and moved so he could watch the girls on the bed and look at James at the same time.  
"How long have they been like that?" Clint asked quietly, Rhodey raised a brow at Clint and turned his head to look at the girls on the bed. Shaking his head "I have no idea, a little before the feed started I had moved off the bed to sit here, Nat was awake then."

"Still am" a soft voice came from the bed, causing Rhodey to give a small laugh. "My bad, anyway Clint thank you."  
"I didn't do anything."

Rhodey shook his head at Clints attempt of brushing off the conversation, but he knew that he had to tell Clint what was on his chest and he would be damned if the man refused to let that happen.

"No, Really Clint," seeing Clint go to speak he quickly cut him off. "Shut up and listen. You didn't have to give Tony that push but you did. So thank you, to be honest, it was getting to the point that either Kagome or I would have." he gave a sad laugh before he continued "And it more then likely would have been me giving a push that would have had a catastrophic outcome. Being here, with Pepper and Tony as long as we have these passed few days, weeks? I lost count, to be honest. But it's made us realize how much we care for him, and how much it hurts to see him act like that when he already has Pepper. And the sad thing is that we should be used to it. He has always been like that to, I guess that since we have seen less of each other since college we've lost that armor that saved us from this pain. You want to know something, it's kind of sad really, when I saw him fly in to that hole with the nuke, I stopped breathing, not out of fear. It was out of shame." he let out a dark laugh and leaned forwards his arms on his legs, hands dangling over his knees. "Shame that I never had enough balls to tell that ass how I felt, and how much I also wanted to smack him upside the head and tell him that for a genius he is pretty blind. And the fact that he never called me, or Kags, the two people who had our phones in our hands since the fight began, shame that I was upset that he called his girlfriend over me, and Kags. Shame that even if he did end up hating me if i ever told him, that i would still feel the same for him. Shame that I know that if he and Kags ever got together that I wouldn't be upset, i'd be happy, for her, for me maybe to. Happy that I would finally be able to move on, but then the shame that wouldn't happen and i'd end up pinning after both of them. Shame that as I watched him fall, that I felt all of this and not once thought of how Pepper felt. The shame that an army Colonel is to much of a coward to tell him his feelings. So yes I thank you for decking that blind genius. And for what you said, he needed to hear that, and know that Kags feels the same." Rhodey felt arms wrap around his neck and a curtain of long black hair cover his face. Leaning back he let Kagome hug him as he reached up and clutched of one of her arms and let the silent tears fall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rhodey looked over at Clint. 'Sorry man didn't mean to drop that on you." Clint smiled and gave the man a pat on the shoulder  
"na you needed to get that off your chest," giving the man a sly smile he wrapped his arm around Rhodeys neck and pulled him out of Kagome's grasp. And leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Besides now we can plot how to make him get his head out of that tight ass of his yes. But first the rules are the females cannot know. Nat can be scary and I have a feeling that Kags can to."

Rhodey laughed and nodded his head, and wrapped his arm around Clints neck as well. Kagome raised a brow at the two men on her couch and shook her head and turned to Natasha with a questioning look, only to receive a shrug of the shoulders from Natasha.

"Friends we are to meet the others at the helicarrier, Lady Kagome how are you?" Thor said as he bursted into the room with a bright smile on his face, one that Kagome found entirely contagious.

"I'm fine Thor, thank you for asking, and am I right in guessing that Rhodey and I are to attend this debrief?" She said smiling back at him, causing him to beam even brighter if possible.  
"Although the others did not say, I do believe that I would be smart for You and Friend Rhodey to come."  
"Alright well you heard the God let's go met the pirate."

* * *

Fury paced across the floor in front of the large table that held three out of the six avengers plus the two guests that were sure to be showing up. Upon the threes arrival he had noticed how beat up the Iron Man suit, ' _lets hope that Loki has not made another move'_ the thought had passed through his mind a few times since they had entered the room. It was a given with how quiet they were. ' _Hell why is Stark so quiet, Christ I never thought I would miss the mouth he has on him'_.

Tony sat across from Steve with Bruce on his right, his arms were crossed and his jaw was a dark purple, the scowl on his face, Bruce sat looking at the wall occasionally giving a glance at the man next to him before shaking his head. Steve had his arms crossed as well, more relaxed then Tony's he seemed to shoot Tony looks as well before looking over at Banner, who would shake his head when their eyes met. ' _Just what the hell happened'_ Fury though as he took in how the men were interacting or not in this case.  
"Sorry for the wait Sir, someone misplaced the jet," a voice said as a group entered the room.  
"I did not miss place the jet, it was moved, Nat i swear." Clints voiced as he sat next to Natasha who had moved to sit next to Steve. Thor moved to sit next to Tony while Kagome went to the other side of Steve with Rhodey next to her.

Fury was quiet as he watched the team for a moment, The glare that Tony was giving Clint while he moved a hand to rub the bruise on his jaw, the glare that Clint returned to Tony, Natasha not breaking it up, but sending her own glare at Tony only to smirk slightly when she saw the bruise on his jaw, the way Rhodey refused to look at Tony and how Kagome sat looking at the bruise on Tony's jaw in question. Thor seemed less thor if that was possible. ' _Okay what the fuck? I send them on a mission and now their acting as if one of them has died or switched sides.'_

Fury quickly noticed that Kagome was sending Clint a questioning look, and kept quiet to see where it went. "Clint why does Tony have a Bruise on his jaw?"

"Because I put it there."  
"What?Why?"  
"Because I and I quote 'Need to get my philosophical genius head out of my tight ass' or so i'm told" Tony spoke with a bite to his voice causing the others to shift in their seats. Kagome looked confused by what he said.  
"I feel like i missed something," Natasha behind Steve and patted her shoulder.  
"It was just a fight between friends nothing to worry about." Kagome looked at her but did not look convinced but nodded her head. ' _I'll get the feed from Jarvis when we get back to the tower'_ Kagome thought before quickly texting Jarvis to send the feed to her phone so she could watch it later.

"Alight now, what happened? Not between Stark and Barton, but on the mission is the threat neutralized?" Fury spoke from the head of the table hands behind his back, ' _I'll have to get a report from Agent Romanov about the fight between Stark and Agent Barton'_  
The others looked at each other waiting for one of them to speak. Giving a sigh Steve realized that he was going to have to give the details.  
"When we arrived on sight, we saw that most of the area had not been damaged, the only area that was, was a park. Most of the trees had been torn up. The civilians had also been cleared out before hand by the local police. The Target was unlike any I have fought before, it was like he was on the same power level as Loki but not at the same time. Soon into the fight Stark was thrown and crashed landed into his kitchen window and landed across the room hitting the wall." Steve went to finish but was cut off by Clint. "The rest of us arrived shortly after to discover that Kagome and Rhodey was in the room was well. The target then turned and looked happy to find Kagome there, as the two spoke he soon gave us his intentions and Kagome gave us his name which is"

At this point Kagome cut Clint off before he could say the target's name,

"His name is Naraku" she spat out the amount of fury coming off of her in waves could be felt by everyone in the room. Fury raised his brow at the woman before placing his hands on the table and looking her in the eye.

"I take it you have a past with this Naraku"  
"Yes"

"Well then enlighten us then"

Kagome glared at Fury before nodding squaring her shoulders she looked at Thor, knowing that he already knew who she was. Seeing him smile and nod at her she felt slightly relaxed but not by much.

"Naraku, was a man I thought I had killed when I was Eighteen, I still don't know how he survived what I did to him. Now to put it bluntly even though i was eighteen that was five hundred years ago, and no i am not a god, i was born in 1997." She stopped to give everyone time to absorb the small information that she gave them, knowing that they needed to let this sink in before she continued.

"That's not possible." Steve spoke in a whisper she noticed that Tony give a small nod, grinding her teeth she gave a sickly sweet smile.  
"Oh tell that to the Gods then, no offence there Thor but I do have to say your father, Ripe ass." Thor gave a small laugh. "None taken Lady Kagome."

"Now let's get back to the story yes. On my fifteenth birthday, i was pulled into the past by a demon because of something that rivaled the tesseract in power. Thats where i met Naraku. He was after what i had, and because i had broken it by accident we fought constantly. Now that bastard is not a demon. He used to be a human who sold his soul to demons so he could walk again and get the woman he was obsessing over. Fifty years after that meets me. Skip three years and i kill him, with the help of a few friends i met along the way, you guys have met one of them already, although he was still a child when i met him i adopted him and became an outcast amongst my own kind because he was a fox demon, his name is Shippo. And i am a Miko or you call it Priestess or shrine maiden."

Just as Kagome was about to continue the lights in the room flickered off before turning back on, a screen behind Kagome turned on and a dark laugh echoed through the turned around, "Gentlemen met Naraku" she said in a bitter voice.

"Now now _**Ka-go-me**_ is that anyway of greeting the man who holds your dear friends life in their hands." with that he stepped aside.

what have you done to h

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. A man with long silver hair sat in front of them, his head down, arms tied behind him, he was wearing no shirt and there was blood all over him. Kagome took note that some of his wounds weren't healing like they were supposed to. "Sesshomaru" she let out in a whimper. Said man slowly raised his head to look at the screen which cause her to give a cry in shock. His eyes were closed but she could still see the blood that had trailed down his face from them. "You bastard."

"Now now, this is your fault Kagome. You know that if you were half of what she was you could have stopped this. I mean you had one job and that was to kill me and you failed, just like a copy should. It's not befitting of a copy to surpass its original." Naraku said as he walked over to where Sesshomaru sat and slowly trailed his finger across the man's chest, cutting the skin and causing the man to grunt in pain. She watched in horror as smoke came up from the wound, it was then that she understood why his wounds weren't healing. "Your using his own position against him."  
Naraku looked up and smiled "ah still a smart one you are, i guess i can see why he lowered himself to train you. Now let's fix this yes"

Kagome clenched her fists head bowed as she thought about what to do. " _...'ome… gome….. don't…. You must…. " "protect it….. with your live…..he…. Has the….other two… you must not let him get the last one….. Promise me... "_ the man spoke though he kept his eyes closed the others looked to Kagome to see that she was crying. "... I promise" Naraku laughed before pulling the man's head back by his hair. "Awe what a touching reunion, now i believe i should tell you both that you've lost a loved one. And Kagome it wasn't you this time." the others watched in horror as the man called Sesshomaru let out a gut wrenching howl. And started to growl. But quickly as it started it stopped and the man went limp. Naraku let out another dark laugh as he let go of the hair and Sesshomaru's head when back down. "You know what i want, and you know what i'll do to get it. I'll give you a week, before i go after your son." with that Naraku walked up to the camera before giving a sick smile "And Kagome i hope you remember what i can do with such a short about of time, though i was seven months you spent with me not the week he's going to."

With that the video cut out,

The room was utterly silent. Thor could feel the waves of power coming off of Kagome and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Surprising the others who were still in shock, over what they saw. They gave the two a moment before Fury cut it.

"What the hell does he want? And what was he talking about seven month with him?" Fury growled out not caring that he was angering his team with his treatment of Kagome.

Kagome pulled away from Thor and smiled up at him. "Thor do you think your ass of a father will help me one last time?" Thor thought for a moment before answering her 'He might but only if he knew the reason." Kagome nodded before turning to look at Fury and the others. "Then Thor i guess he will want to be here for this discussion." the others widened their eyes at her statement. And jaws dropped at Thor's words "I believe he will, i will be back soon, with my father in tow."

"Wait before you go give your father this note and see to it that he follows it okay" Kagome pulled out a slip of paper and quickly jotted down something, before giving it to Thor who's eyes widened and then broke out into a smile at what he read.

"Yes i shall make sure he does"

And with that he left to go to his father leaving the others in silence. "And now we wait for them. Fury you will get your answers when they arrive." Fury glared at the woman before nodded his head. Everyone sat still waiting for Thor to return.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

The room was silent, no one knew what to say, or even if they should break the silence. Kagome was pacing up and down the room while biting her nails. Rhodey was leaning against the wall watching her, worry. Clint and Natasha where sitting at the table sending glances at Kagome. Who seemed to have forgotten they were there. Tony, Steve, Bruce and Fury where analyzing the situation and trying to figure what was going on, so they would have a grasp of the situation before Thor came back.

"Okay he said that you spent Seven months with him. Where you on his side?" Fury heard the question leave Starks mouth and nearly flinched. Kagome froze and whipped around, her eyes glowing at the anger she felt. "Really that's what you think? And you call yourself a genius." She hissed out, before she went back to pacing.

The others watched Tony as his eyes widened and knew that he had figured it out. "No! You said that you were with a group of people! How did they let that happen to you!?" He slammed his fist down on the table that was in front of him. Noting how Kagome refused to look at him. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked softly. Kagome stopped pacing for a moment before looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"What makes you think that I was taken? I could have been handed over by another person, or went willingly to save a friend, or it could have even been a collective decision to let me go." Tony froze, his eyes wide with horror. Natasha looked over at Kagome and clenched her fists, she knew from experience that Kagome was more than likely taken or handed over by someone she trusted. "Please tell me you didn't volunteer to go!?" Tony snapped at her. The others didn't know how to stop the oncoming argument, seeing as two in the room had been through a similar argument before.

Kagome whipped around once again and glared at the man she called a friend. "Oh yes Tony like it's that simple right. Oh look here's poor little Kagome, she's agreed to come with you willingly so don't torture her, Oh and since she's so willing maybe we can sit down for tea. GO FUCK YOURSELF." The sneer was not hidden from her voice as she screamed at him. The room froze, for a moment. Before Tony could try to speak, a large boom was heard and everyone but Kagome looked over to where it came from.

Seeing Thor and his Fathers the group relaxed. "I hear that I was requested?" Oden said as he walked over to Fury ignoring the others in the room. Everyone in the room could feel the tension tighten as Oden walked passed Kagome without even a look. Fury gave a mental sigh and prayed that no one would get themselves killed in the next few hours. "Yes we have a situation and were told that we would require you help." Fury spoke as he showed Oden where he could sit.

Everyone who was standing moved to sit, except Kagome. Whom was standing with her back faced to Oden and fists white with anger, Thor walked around to Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he went to go sit beside his father.

Oden ignored the woman who was standing, despite the fact that he found it disrespectful, but he knew that human could be fickle. Fury looked over at Kagome, and knew that he would have to get her to explain the situation. "And just what is this situation that my son could not handle?" Oden spoke in a tone that everyone could tell was condensing. Tony move to stand up but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. When Tony looked over at him Steve shook his head. Causing the man to heave a sigh and sit back down with his arms crossed.

Oden watched the exchange with a raised brow. Fury stood and walked over to where Kagome stood and sighed. "From what I know, we are fighting a new enemy who is more powerful than your second child." Fury was cut off from saying anything more by the bitter laugh that Kagome let out. The room looked over at Kagome who was laughing hysterically. Oden looked over at the woman with a raised brow. "And why would you consider this funny girl?" This only seemed to make her laugh harder. Causing Oden to frown and the rest to worry. "Have you no respect for your superior's?" the bitterness in his voice caused Kagome to stop laughing abruptly.

"Father I do not think it wise to- "Thor tried to stop the fight that he could feel was going to happen, if his father continued down this path. "Why would it not be wise? The girl needs to know that she is not above those in this room. You may have a female shield brother here and back home but that does not mean that they can act this they are about us." Oden spoke causing most of the men in the room of wince and send looks at both Kagome and Natasha. The later was faring much better than the former. "I would follow your Son's advice Old Man." The air in the room grew cold as Oden glared at the woman who spoke to him like he was nothing. "Watch your tongue."

Thor watched with wide eyes at his father started to stand, Thor quickly placed his hand on Oden's shoulder and made sure that he was sitting down. Kagome hid a smirk as she turned around and faced Oden. The man's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her smile widened when she saw the look of shock on his face. "Didn't expect to see me here did you? Thought that I'd still be the shell right, the small pathetic girl your kind used to as their pawn in a war they started but didn't want to continue." Kagome had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she looked at Oden. Who had turned red with rage. "You should not be here. You are no longer needed!"

"Father!"

"No Thor let the Old Man say his piece, I want to hear it. I want to know why He and the others abandoned me. In that castle. The one place I needed my powers and their support the most they go fuck off. I've waited years for this."

"Because of what was done!"

"I had no part in that!"

"You were there!"

"I objected to it!"

"You could have stopped it!"

"How! You took my powers!"

"You could fight."

"I was not trained."

"You had enough knowledge."

"I WAS UN WILLING!"

"YOU DON'T STOP IT!"

"YOU BLIND OLD FOOL! I LOVED HIM!"

The room was silent as they watched the two go head to head. No one knowing if they should step in or not. Or just let them hash it out.

"HE USED YOU!"

"I KNOW!"

"YOU LET HIM!"

"OH REALLY? JUST LIKE LOKI LET YOU USE HIM!"

"THAT IS NOT THE SAME!"

"THE FUCK IT ISN'T"

"YOU WERE NO LONGER WORTHY OF THE POWERS THAT WHERE GIVEN TO YOU!"

"I WAS UNWILLING HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME WORTHLESS IN THE EYES OF YOU KIND?…. OH WAIT YOU WERE FOLLOWING ATHENA RIGHT? SHOULD I BE HAPPY AND THANKFUL YOU DIDN'T CURSE ME, LIKE SHE DID TO MEDUSA?"

The two where breathing heavily know face to face. Both red with anger and hate.

"I was only seventeen. I needed help and you Gods tossed me out like yesterday's trash. You are lucky that I even stayed true to my path after what happened to me in those twelve months. Any normal person would have gone crazy. Yet you people just give me back my powers and except me to be thankful and not angry? Why was I punished over something I had no control over? Something that you Gods started?" Kagome said softly, Thor watched as his father backed away from her with his eye wide.

"You God's forget all the time that we humans are fragile. We break more easily then you do. Are bodies are not meant to take that sort of abuse, and come out fine. You people except too much out of the best of us. And when we fail you take it out of the ones trying to fix the wrongs. We were not created to be your scape goats. Or the things you use when you no longer what to continue with fights. We are living breathing creature, we bleed, love, cry, fight and die. And yet the lot of you treat us like toys. It's always the elders, never once did any of the children take part. I mean look how you treated Loki. And he was supposed to be your son. Children are not meant to be pawns in another man's game. All I wanted was help. And the only one of you who gave it to me was the one's you cast out."

Oden watched the woman in front of him. Realizing that most of what she said was true. Giving a sigh he sat back down and lowered his head for a moment. Before rising it back up to look her in the eye. He could see the fire in her eyes. His thoughts taking him back to the time when she almost lost it.

"You were never meant to be there. It was not written to happen."

"Yet it did and I was there and I was lost and afraid and alone, so terribly alone." Kagome whispered and walked back to the other end of the room head bowed. The room was once again silent no one knowing what to say. It wasn't long before Thor broke it. "Lady Kagome we should show Oden the video that was sent to us." Oden looked at Thor in shock, he had never known his Son to call him by his name when he was in the room. Kagome looked over at Thor and nodded. Giving him a thankful look, which caused him to smile in return.

Kagome turned to look at Fury who nodded his head and moved to replay the video that was sent through. While Fury was doing that Kagome moved so she was sitting beside Natasha and leaned her head against the woman's arm. Said woman moved so she could wrap an arm around Kagome, the others staring at Natasha in shock, not used to seeing her this open with people other than Clint.

* * *

After the video was played for Oden there was a pause, before he spoke. "So it was you Miko who asked for my help I take it. Kagome did not move from her spot. "I have a name the least you could do it use it. And yes as seeing who it is I thought that I should inform you."

There was another pause before Oden realized what she was saying.

"You plan to rescue the Lord of the West."

"Of course, he rescued me from Naraku, now it's time I return the favour."

"And you have the sword of hell I take it."

"Of course. And I don't plan on giving it to him. I can be very persuading if you have forgotten."

The Old God rubbed his face before nodding his head. "Then I guess I'll have to give you some help."

"Only if he is willing. You will not force him to help if he does not want to Oden."

He only nodded his head. Tony seeing the moment as an opportune time to ask the question that had been bouncing around his brain the whole day decided to ask the question.

"What happened to you?" Kagome still did not stir from her spot against Natasha. Looking at Oden who seemed to understand what she was silently asking him nodded.

"I'll show you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : do not own  
Trigger warnings, mentions of torture and suggested rape.**

* * *

The others looked at her in question. Wondering how she would show them what happened to her.

"What like Harry Potter style."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the question. "Kind of, but not really, when I was abandoned by the Gods not all of them gave up on me, like the heads hoped. There were two who stayed by my side. I believe that you've met one of them already, not a pleasant one I hear."

"Loki" Clint said cutting her off with a slight sneer in his voice.

Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder in a calming manner while the others jaws dropped slightly. Kagome nodded her head as she held Clint's glaze. "Thor I believe that two who can help us are late to the party. You should go get them." She stood and walked over to Thor before handing him two items, clay birds.

"Give them these, you know who to get first,"

with a nod and a look over to his father who also nodded at him, he went off to collect the two others.

"Getting back to the story the other God that stood by me is what most would believe, as unlikely. He's Greek and he's not always trying to kill his brother. In fact he's quite happy where he is."

"Hades I take it?" Natasha spoke

"You rang?"

A man appeared behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. Tony jumped up in shock at the man's sudden appearance in the room, while the others looked at him surprise. Kagome raised her eyebrow at the jump Tony made before looking over to Rhodey who , also looked at her with a raised brow as well. With a smirk on his face as he pointed his head in Tony's detection.

"Odin how nice it is that see you again." Hades spoke breaking the silence that had covered them at Hades arrival.

"Hades, act your age."

Hades pretended to hide behind Kagome. "Daddy's mad at me Kags save me."

"Daddy's always mad." A voice broke in from behind Odin.

Everyone's head turned to look behind Odin, except Odin, Kagome and Hades. Clint tensed at the sight of the man behind Odin, Kagome smiled at the man with long black hair and green eyes. Hades straightened up at the sight of the man, still dropping himself over Kagome.

"Loki"

"Hades... must you drape yourself over her? You'll smother her or fall if she moves."

"But she's comfy Loki"

Loki rolled his eyes at the God. Before he looked around the room.

"Can't say I don't feel welcomed, but why am I here?" Thor looked over at Kagome who untangled herself from Hades and walked over to Loki.

"They need to see what happened."

"Need or want"

"Does it matter?"

Loki raised a brow at the question but before he could speak someone beat him to it.

"He needs to know. So he knows what to show, if it's a need it won't be short. Want will be short. If both, he'll take the important bits and show. So is it their need or their want?" Hades explained.

Kagome looked between the two Gods before sighing before she could answer Fury cut her off.

"It's a need, we need to see what the that man can do." Loki, Thor and Hades glared at the man who stood at the head of the table.

"So be it."

The room went dark as Loki spoke. The screen turned on and something began to play.

* * *

 _(The hand over)  
_

 _Kagome and other woman who looked exactly like her, Kagome was being dragged by the woman. To the man they now know as Naraku. Before she was tossed at his feet._

" _Thank you Kikyo. What was once yours, will soon be again." The smile that crossed the man's face made the people in the room shudder._

 _Kagome looked up to the woman across from where she was. "What are you doing Kikyo? What are you going to tell them? They'll know I'm missing."_

 _The woman called Kikyo smiled sinisterly. "That you went home and sealed the well."_

 _"He won't buy it."_

 _"He was the one who came up with this plan."_

 _Kagome's eyes widened with horror._

 _"No."_

 _(Day 3)_

 _Kagome was hanging from the ceiling. Head hanging down. Her clothes were torn and bloodied. Her arms had blood running down them from where her wrists were cut from the cuffs on her wrists. Her feet were bare and barely touched the ground. There was a small window behind her that gave little light to the sound of a door opening caused Kagome to look up. A pale hand reached out to touch her face before slowly making its way down. Her eyes widened. The screen went black as she screamed._

 _(Day 5)_

 _Kagome jurked forwards and the chains clinked from the move meant. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. A whipped cracked and Naraku chuckled. Dragging a hand along the cut he made on her back. He brought it up to his face as he moved to stand in front of her. Bringing the hand covered in her blood to his face he began to lick the blood of his hand. "Yet you still taste so pure why is that?" Kagome looked at him and spat at him, hitting him in the face._

 _Naraku's eyes burned in fury, he slapped her across the face with such force that one would have thought would cause a neck to break. "Tell me where it is."_

 _Kagome brag her head back to look at Naraku. "It's that thing up your ass."_

 _Kagome screamed as something behind her began to smoke._

 _(Day 10)_

 _Kagome was still hanging from the ceiling, a woman stood in front of her. Placing wraps around her chest to keep it covered, and fabric around her waist as well. Kagome looked up at the woman. Her lip was split and there was a long cut along her cheek. Giving the woman a pained smile.  
_

 _"I'm sorry." The woman spoke as she gentility brushed hair away from Kagome face. "There's nothing that you could have done, or can do." Kagome whispered  
"But I could do something." The woman answered in a pained voice. "He has your heart in his hands Kagura, there's nothing that you can do with out dying." The woman Kagura closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Kagome's "I'm going to get your help." _

_(Month)_

 _Naraku walked around Kagome as she hung from the ceiling. Dragging a hand along her as he walked. "Where are your powers now **Ka-go-me**?" He stopped in front of her and pulled her hair to make her look at him. "Did your beloved Gods abandon you?" Kagome spat in his face. Blood from her spit trailed down his face. Kagome gave him a smile and blood stained her teeth. "Screw you." Kagome bit out, Naraku sneered and punched her in the gut. "Oh but you do." _

_(2 months)_

 _Loki appeared in front of her and kissed her forehead. All the wounds on her closed. "Help will come, not all have abandoned you."_

 _(3 months)_

 _Hades appeared in front of her snapping his fingers he gave her new clothes. "Your sword is getting mouthy. And the wife misses you. So don't give up help is coming."_

 _(last month)_

 _Kagome's head was down, her hands still bound to the ceiling, feet barely touching the ground. The door to her cell was kicked in, A man with long silver hair walked in. Heading towards her. Her head shot up, he cut her chains and she stumbled into his arms. "Sesshomaru."_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

 _" I define a 'good person' as somebody who is fully conscious of their own limitations. They know their strengths, but they also know their 'shadow' - they know their weaknesses. In other 'words, they understand that there is no good without bad. Good and evil are really one, but we have broken them up in our consciousness. We polarize them. - John Bradshaw"_

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kagome, coming to see her in a new light. Anyone being held for five months by a man like Naraku would have broken. Tony barely made three. Natasha took a moment to look closer at her, and saw the brief flash of relief cross her face. She knew from that that Loki had not shown them everything that the three of them deemed important, and could not help but wonder why. Even though a part of her knew exact what they were not showing them and why. And Natasha could not be more thankful to the man.

"So is that what Thor meant by the fact that you can't be painted black?" Clint asked even though he was confused on what being painted black meant. "And what exactly does that mean? being painted black?"

Kagome sighed and nodded at Clint. "Yes that's what Thor meant." Hades cut her off before she could finish answering Clint.

"Being painted black means being broken but not in the conventional sense of the term. When one is being painted black, their soul breaks. They are no longer pure. It is very rare for a person to be unable to be painted. So rare that most of the Gods thought the stories were just that, stories. When the soul breaks a person tends to lose their sense of reason, they don't care about the repercussions. All the dark thoughts and desires come forward and they act on it. And there's no coming back. Once your soul is broken, it's broken. The first time Kagome was nearly broken she was tainted but then all off a sudden, it stopped and her soul recovered."

The room looked at Kagome in question. No one really knee how she did that; that day not even the Gods. "Kagura was trying to get me to let go of my mind so one of Naraku's minions could control me. But then I realized what it means to be human. To be human means that one feels emotions both good and bad. So I embraced that and it stopped."

Hades nodded in realization that she did the impossible and was not even aware of it and laughed, Loki having come to the same conclusion joined in laughing with Hades. Which caused the others to look at them in confusion and question if they were losing their minds or not.

Odin looked at the girl in wonder. in all his years he had never seen someone like her, to understand what it means to be human and come back from being broken like that, was impossible. But as he looked at her soul, he could tell that she was telling the truth. The soul tells a story of all the wrongs done to it, if you look hard enough you can find the marks upon it that you are looking for. Hers was riddled with scars, but they were strong and fortified like she was not afraid of them being torn open and used against her. Odin realized then how much of a mistake that he and the other Gods had made when they abandoned her in that place. He was prude that his son went behind his back and supported the girl.

"Lady Kagome I have come to realize that the others and I made a grave mistake, off of abandoning you. And I would like to offer my assistance in reweaving Lord Sessohmaru. If you would accept my help that is."

Everyone stared at the Gods in the room. After Odin gave his sudden apology the Gods froze. It was clear to them that Odin was the type of man who never apologized for his actions. Kagome looked at Odin and smiled slyly at him. Causing everyone who knew her to sigh. "Alright but only on one condition."  
Odin nodded showing that he wanted to hear the condition. "The condition is that you apologize to Loki about keeping him in the dark about his true parentage and that you take some of the responsibility for his actions that you inadvertently caused."

Everyone in the room held their breath at the silence that followed, their eyes darting back and forth between Kagome and Odin. Whom both never took their eyes of one another. Loki moved forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, following the hand back to it's owner he found Hades behind him shaking his head and giving him a pointed look. Knowing that he God was telling him not to interrupt the two, he sighed and nodded.

Kagome watched Odin with narrowed eyes. Trying to keep the smile of her face when she saw the conflict in his. The man never had to apologize to anyone in his entire life, granted his wife did not count. She knew that he did not like to admit that he was wrong. But it took a great man to admit his wrongs, seeing his hands clench. Kagome knew that she had what she wanted.

"Loki, I am truly sorry for keeping you in the dark about your true heritage, it was wrong of me." Odin spoke looking directly at Loki who was trying not to let his jaw drop at the man he once called father. In his whole life all he had wanted from the man was to be acknowledged by him. Then later on when he found out that the man he called father want not really his father had lied about it to him and had never really planned to tell him, all he wanted was an apology. He had never meant for it to go as far as it did. Feeling a squeeze on his shoulder he realized that Hades had never removed his hand. He was grateful to the other God, for reminding him that others were still in the room. He could go through the feelings that the apology bought out when, he Kagome and Hades were alone. But for the moment he played the part of the hateful Loki that everyone but those two, had come to believe he was. He remained emotionless to the apology.

Odin not seeing past Loki's front growled at the man before turning to Kagome. "I've said my apology and I will take responsibility for what transpired during the time that Thor was banished here, and nothing further." Kagome raised a brow at the God's response to her, frowned.

Walking forwards, Hades tried to grab her arm as if to stop her which confused everyone in the room. Once she stopped in front of the two God, she raised her hand and slapped Odin before anyone could stop her. The slap had enough force behind it that caused the Old God's head to whip to the side. His eyes wide with fury and surprise. The others mirror his emotions, none had expected Kagome to slap the God.

"You are a blind old fool Oden. The only reason that Loki came to earth was because of the Mad Titan. And the only reason he was able to get his hands on Loki was because he fell of the bridge, and let's not forget that only happened because of you. If you had told him where he truly came from he wouldn't have done what he did. He would not have been on that bridge nor would it have collapsed. He may grow to forgive you, and Thor may forgive you. But I sure as hell never will. I will accept your help but after that I want nothing from you. But for you to leave Loki in peace, to let him serve the rest of his time in my custody." The room was shocked at the protectiveness that she had taken over Loki.

Natasha smiled slightly at how protective the woman was, and understood where it came from. Loki was one of the only two Gods that had not abandoned her in that castle. He had come to her in her time there, and helped. And for that Kagome grew protective of him. It was like how she herself was protective over Clint and Phil. The two of them save her and for that she would always have their backs.

Odin glared at the woman and nodded before turning back to the others in the room. "Have Thor come and get me when you find where the Lord of the West is until then I must return home." and with that Open was gone and the room was silent.

* * *

Kagome had moved to sit down at the table and waited for the others to mentally catch up with what had happened. Loki and Hades sat on either side of her. Both God seemingly relaxed despite how the others seemed to be tensed.

"Okay, someone please tell me that Kagome here did actually slap Odin, and please tell me that she did not just get custody of Loki?" Tony said from his place across the room.

Rhodey moved to stand behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look turn her head and look up at him. Rhodey motioned for her to stand, which she followed. Once she was standing the man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Kagome smiled at this and buried her head into his neck and grasped at his back. She could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears. This was one of the reasons why she had never wanted to tell Rhody about what had happened. Not because she feared that he would pity her, she knew that he would never do that. It was because she feared that she would do just this. Cry.

Feeling her tears on his neck he pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. One of his hands moving to the back of her head. He had moved his head to her neck as well, breathing her in to assure himself that she was really there. After she had calmed down he slowly pulled back and moved his hands to cup her face. Using the pads of his thumbs he whipped her tears away before kissing her forehead, then he moved to kiss her.

Kagome pulled back and smiled at him, before sitting back down and turning to look at Tony who did not look pleased to say the least.  
"Yes Tony, I did in fact slap Odin but it's not like he didn't deserve it. In fact I'm surprised that it hasn't happened before. Also yes Loki is in my custody now. And you have nothing to say about it. I will not listen to anything that you have to say about that." Kagome spoke slowly, as if to make sure that there was no mistaking her treating tone. Tony's jaw clenched, knowing that if they were to fight about out that she would win. Giving a sigh he threw up his hands and sat down at the table. As far from the two Gods and Kagome as he could get.

Natasha and Clint both walked behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, reassuring her that they did not think any less of her after what they had seen. Natasha bent down and embraced the woman letting her hair that fell over them cover her lips 'If you ever and I mean ever need someone to talk to that will understand, you fine me. Okay. Anytime, even if I'm called out for a mission, you call." Natasha whispered in Kagome's ear, causing the woman to smile and nod, bringing her hand up she patted Natasha's arm before looking up at Clint and smiled at the man. Knowing that he was silently offering her the same. Natasha moved between Kagome and Hades's playfully shoving the God to get him to make room. Which caused the God to laugh and move over so she could sit beside Kagome. Clint shook his head and sat on the other side of Hades's. Not fully trusting himself around Loki enough to sit beside him

Bruce sat across from Kagome and smiled at her, Steve sat beside Bruce and gave her a nod Thor took the spot beside Loki. As he moved behind Kagome he ruffled her hair and laughed as she huffed at him. Rhodey moved to sit beside Thor.

Fury looked over the people in the room and sighed. Knowing that if anything happened to Kagome that he would lose both Romanov and Barton. Shaking his head he moved to stand at the head of the table. "Alright, now that we have learned that, our first move is to figure out where he is hiding, Higurashi do you have any idea on where he might be hiding?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

Kagome stared at the wall across from her as she thought, about where Naraku would be hiding, eye brows furrowed in thought, nibbling at her bottom lip. Before shaking her head. "No I'm sorry there are to many places he might be, but I guess that we can narrow them down." Fury nodded his head and made a motion for her to continue. "Well he likes isolated places that are abandoned, or places that when he moves in soon becomes abandoned, nice area that have a suddenly surprisingly amount of people have either moved out or vanished. I garente that he is in one of those locations."

Fury nodded "Alright, until we find Naraku, you are staying in the Tower with the Avengers. I won't hear any arguments about it. I'll let you know as soon as we find something of importance." and with that Fury turned and left the room leaving the others staring at him.

"So I guess this means that I'll need my room back at the Tower Tony," Kagome said softly as she turned to look at Tony. Everyones eyes darted back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to speak. After a few moment's Tony sighed. "Yeah, I mean its not like it would be given away to anyone else. It's your and always will be." Kagome smiled at Tony and nodded her head. Turning her gaze to the others in the room she spoke "Well I guess that I'll see everyone back at the tower." And with that Kagome left with the two Gods following her.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed while Hades and Loki stood across from her. Hades was leaning against the wall, watching as Loki started to pace. "I think you broke him Kagome." Hades said as he pushed himself off the wall and flopped down beside Kagome. Hades moved so he could like down with his back against the headboard and legs crossed, his hands behind his head.

Kagome shook her head at the man before focusing her attention back on Loki who was still pacing back and forth, nibbling his thumb nail. "Loki?" Kagome said quickly as if she did not want to startle the man before her. Loki did not ignolage that he heard her and continued to pace. Sighing Kagome moved to stand but was stopped by Hades who shook his head when she looked at him in question.  
"He's to into his head right now, to notice that it would be you that is either touching him. And we both know that he would never forgive himself if he harmed you whether he meant it or not." Kagome nodded her head and looked back at Loki with a sad look.

"Is it my fault that he's like this right now?"

Hades looked at Kagome with a sad smile and sat up, reaching his hand out he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eye. "No, it was a long time coming you know this. You might have sped it up, but we both knew that when he got the confrontation that he wanted with his father he would be like this. Its not your fault okay." Kaogme nodded her head and looked away from Hades. Who in turn sighed and shook his head. "And you don't believe a word I said."

Reaching over he took the pillow that was beside him and threw it on the ground beside Loki. The sudden movement startled the God and brought him out of his thoughts. Turning to look at the two, he focused on Hades first, who pointed at Kagome. Raising a brow at the acton he then focused on Kagome. Who was looking down at her hands as she wrung them together.

Moving towards her, he proceeded to kneel down in front of her and grab her hands, this caused her to look up. After a moment she threw her arms around Loki's neck. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You did nothing wrong Kagome. In fact the only thing I have to say besides thank you is why?"

Kagome pulled back and looked at him in question. "What do you mean why? I did it because you are my friend and I'm in your corner just like your in mine. And I will protect you like you have me. And nothing will ever get me to stop. Your stuck with me. Just like Hades is." Loki looked for any hint of a lie in Kagome's eyes and smiled when he saw none. He pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you."

Hades smiled at the two and started to laugh, to himself. Happy know know that Loki finally realized that he was not as alone as he thought he was.

As he watched them pull apart he reached over and nudged Kagome, "So tell us, hows the home front with you and the Iron man? Have you and James managed to nock some sense into his thick head?"

Loki looked at Hades like he was an idiot and shook his head, before pushing Hades off the bed. Which resulted in both him and Kagome laughing at the sight of Hades flaying his arms before he hit the ground. Loki then moved to take Hades spot on the bed, resting in the same position that he was, before he was pushed off the bed. Hades looked up at the two from the floor with narrowed eyes. "I was trying to have a heart to heart Loki, the wife wants to know."

Loki raised a brow at the comment, snorting. 'Really because I could have sworn that she told you to stay out of Kagome's love life the last time you brought it up." Kaogme laughed at the two and nodded her head. "Thats right she did, didn't she. I remember that she threatened to have you in the dog house, literally if she caught you trying to gossip, or get information on my love life." With that she looked over to Loki with a sly smile. Hades gulp at seeing that two with identical smiles and knew that they were planing his demise. "So Loki, what do we do? Should we tell the wife? Or do we make him do what ever we want?" Hades shook his head, he would rather be in the dog house than have to be at their whim. Loki saw the other Gods head shaking and his smile widened. 'I think that we should make him do what ever we want, it would be so much more fun."

Kagome laughed and agreed. Hades growned and let his head fall on to the bed. "My life is over, they've killed me. I'm no longer here, this is just a ghost of the man I was.' Looking up at the two, he willed his eyes to water. "Tell my wife that I love her." And with that he left himself slip back on to the floor. Loki and Kagome looked at each other, and smiled at how the man was acting. Knowing that it would be so much fun messing with him, when they had this over his head.

* * *

Rhodey walked to Kagome's room trying to ignore the need he felt to see Tony as well. He knew that ignoring the younger man would be catastrophic in the end, but he couldn't help it. Tony was being more of an asshole than he usually was. So he felt within his rights as a friend to ignore the man until he realize that. Which caused him to snort, the moment Tony realized that he was being an ass without someone telling him, would be the day he kissed the mans feet. With a shake of his head he realized that he was in front of Kagome's door, he paused for a moment, as he was about to knock he heard something crash. Opening the door he raced in only to realize that there another person besides Kagome in the room, and that they were all staring at each other. Rhodey looked at Kagome with a raised brow.

Kagome smiled and pointed to Loki, who intern started at her in an insulted manner before huffing and pointing to her closet where, another crash sounded from. "Let me out" A muffled voice sounded from the closet. Rhodey opened his mouth before shutting it and moved into the room, shutting the door in the process. Leaning against the wall that was across from the two. "I don't want to know." This caused Kagome to laugh and Loki to smirk.

"So, how are you doing?" Rhodey asked Kagome softly, with a kind look in his eye. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear, and fiddled with her hands shrugging at the question. "I'm okay, been better but I'm okay." Rhodey shot a look at Loki who nodded in response to the silent question that he asked the God. Moving forward he kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers. "Hey, we'll find him okay, and he will be alive alright. Nothing to worry to much about." He gave her small smile, when she looked at him. Which she returned.

"My lord, you two make me sick." Loki said looking between the two with a mockingly pinched face. "You two are so sweet it hurts."

Kagome snorted at him and stuck her tongue out in response. Rhodey laughed at the two glad that Loki was helping Kagome still. Hearing another thud come from the closet, he turned to look at Loki with a raised brow. "Hades ran in there trying get away from us. He forgot that I keep S'oung in there when he annoys me. So after he was in there Loki and I locked the door." this caused the man to laugh and shake his head.

Loki thought for a moment before he decided to ask the question that was pledging both Gods minds. "So when are you two going to the the Iron idiot the truth.?" The two froze at his question, both their mouths opening and closing in an attempt to respond to him. It was Rhodey who finally responded. "Not anytime soon on my end. He's being a asshole and I'm ignoring him at the moment. Plus he's still with Pepper." he ran his hand along the top of his head. Standing up he moved to lean against the wall again. The God looking at him with sad understanding eyes. Kagome gave him a sad smile knowing that he was hurting just as much as she was, if not slightly more.

"I'm not going to say anything until Rhodey does, besides he has Pepper and I'm not coming between that anytime soon. And no Loki you can't help this, this is the kind of thing that needs to happen by itself, okay." Kagome said grabbing Loki's hand to make sure that he understood what she was saying.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile. Each thinking of something relating to Tony. Before they heard Hades start to cry out for help once more. Loki shot a look to the two with a raised brow. "Should we let him out?"

Rhodey smiled at that and walked towards the closet door and pulled it open, which caused Hades to fall forward. Seeing as he had been leaning against the door. As he landed on his face the room broke out laughing.


End file.
